Your Thousand Seas
by Vick330
Summary: 'I love you...that is why I have to set you free.' - with those words, Rinoa's world crumbled to dust. But Squall never realized how many seas she would cross for him - For all Rinoa & Squall fans - Mature Readers - *completed*
1. I - Prologue

Your Thousand Seas

A romantic fantasy by Vick330

* _Disclaimer_ *

Final Fantasy VIII and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. I am not making any money out of this, it's all for simple enjoyment. I do own the idea for this story, the copyrights to the songs' lyrics and the characters of Kathrya Moonbrook, Chrislen Khosgrove, Marla Santor, and a few other minor ones.

Rating is for mature situations.

* _Foreword_ *

I hesitated on writing about Rinoa & Squall, for high standards have already been set at **_fanfiction_**_.**net**_. There are many great tales on that couple out there, like **_Ashbear_**'s remarkable **_Castles In The Sky_** (my all-time favorite) and the simply riveting **_Crimson Lies_**, which has kept me on the edge of my seat more than once.

There is also **_Optical Goddess_**'s poignant and unique **_Lost & Found_**, which impressed me by its sensible and enthralling narrative. And lately, **_Robert Dogwood_** posted **_Star Crossed Lovers_**, which has an inventive and tastefully rendered plotline.

Of course there are other stories, but those particular ones earned my admiration by their emotional content, originality, creative writing and maturity.

This being said, I finally decided to add my contribution to the genre. I must point out -for those who inquired when it would be up- that I began work on this quite a while ago, but then left it for nearly two months due to work and writer's block. I hope that the wait was worth it guys.

And now, please allow me to share my tale with you.

Vick

************ ********** ************

********** **I - _PROLOGUE_** **********

She awoke to the sound of the shower, and noticed that it was still early in the morning. Her head was throbbing madly, her innards felt full of vinegar, her naked body was stiff, and her creamy skin clammy. The unfamiliar room was a disarray of discarded clothes and empty liquor bottles.

'_What happened?'_ She wondered, for she had little recollection of the past few hours.

Yesterday was his last day in town. In the evening they had gone out, and had a good time dancing, dining, and drinking – a lot of drinking. And then they had come back to his hotel room… and raided the mini-bar.

She remembered his body on hers, she remembered kissing and touching. She also remembered waking up with her head in the toilet-bowl, emptying her stomach. But she didn't remember much else… 

He stepped out of the bathroom, the telltale signs of a major hangover on his face. When he looked at her there was shame in his eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked gently.

When she had first met him, he had seemed so arrogant and full of himself. After a while she had seen through his mask to a gentler personality, and it was what was showing right now.

She covered her nakedness with the covers, in an unnecessary gesture of modesty. Her mouth was dry, but she managed to moisten her lips before replying, "Did we…"

"I don't remember much of last night, I am sorry…" He apologized.

But it must have happened, right? The present evidence pointed that way. Right now nothing of that mattered though, she felt too sick to care and only wished to be alone with her misery.

"Listen, I have to go." Said her companion, "But if you ever need anything…"

"I'll be all right." She replied, "Go or you'll miss the train."

After he had left she stepped into the shower, keeping the water as cold as she could bear it and waiting for the nausea to pass. '_Sweet Hyne, what have I done?_' She thought with regret, resting her head on the cool tiles.

She had always dreamt that her first time would be a magical moment, filled with tenderness and blessed by Love. Nothing to do about it, what was done was done and she wasn't the first one to go through it. Maybe she should be grateful that it had happened this way, for it finally made her see the silly romanticism of it all. She just hoped that she hadn't gotten pregnant, for that would complicate things to no end… No, no! This was no time for self-pity; she had put herself in that situation and she would take the responsibility for the consequences.

"Get a grip, girl!" She chided herself out loud.

She was a strong-willed and independent woman, and decided that it wasn't such a big deal as she once thought it would. This simply was another proof that the Real World was harsh, and unforgiving. At least she had the freedom to make her own mistakes, and choose her own path. Others were not so fortunate, but she knew now that it was in her power to do something about it.

She also knew she could take care of herself and make hard choices. Not like her delusional father, not like HIM, who always took the easy way out – '_Just following orders… Had no choice… One day you'll understand…'_ - Right! Excuses for cowards, irresponsible attitude suited for the weak of heart; oh how she loathed it, and she vowed that she would never be that way – ever!

Her self-questioning had been over for a while now, and she looked forward to her meeting with the people from Timber, as she would then embrace a just and worthy cause. As the cool water ran down her face and body, she felt that she was more than ready to embark on a mission to right wrongs - and hope to leave that same harsh and unforgiving World a better place than she had found it. 

She just never planned that part of her innocence would never die.

Or that one day, not that far away, she would find love…

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. II - Birthday girl

********** **II – _Birthday Girl_ ************

Two years and six months later.

Rinoa looked at herself in her dorm's mirror. It was the third of March and her birthday today - 19 years into the world, but her eyes were those of someone much older. They had all matured too fast, she thought, at least Zell and Selphie had retained some of their youthful spirit.

On the right side of her head, a silver streak stood out among her midnight-black hair. It had appeared shortly after they had battled the Sorceress, and she had never wanted to dye it. It was all a part of who she was, what she had lived through, and the strong friendships she had made.

And also the love she had found.

Squall… The man that owned her heart, but wouldn't let her get too close. She knew that it would take time to earn his trust, and she was ready from the beginning to accept that fact. It was just that she knew of his love for her, and she longed to bring their relationship to a new level – she longed for a closeness that he constantly denied her… them.

There was a knock at her door, bringing her out of her musings. She opened and her energetic friend thrust a colorfully wrapped package into her hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINNY!" Exclaimed the brunette excitedly.

"Thank you, come in." Said Rinoa.

Selphie jumped up and down, "Open It! Open It! Open It! Open It!"

The birthday-girl's hazel eyes shone with amusement. She carefully opened the wrapping, and found a box containing a flimsy nightgown. It was of a light blue hue, with strategically placed ribbons that would allow for easy discarding.

"I know that it's more of a gift for Squall." Said the emerald-eyed girl happily, "But it will make this evening really special!"

"Thank you." Said Rinoa, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. But she couldn't hide her real feelings from her friend.

"Rinny? Don't you like it? I can go and exchange it if you want."

"No, Sephy. It's perfect, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off.

The diminutive girl's eyes widened, "Rinny, you and Squall have – done it, right?"

"He wants to wait until we're wed." She answered, knowing very well that it was a lie.

"And when will that be? You guys have been engaged for over a year, and I haven't heard any hints of wedding bells yet."

"It's… complicated." Answered the hazel-eyed woman, eyeing Selphie's wedding ring longingly. Squall was reluctant to breach the topic of marriage, and seemed to have a problem with physical intimacy – in fact, they had never done much more than hug and kiss.

Before her friend could add something, there was another knock and the door opened. It was Fujin Kazeno, holding a small gift-bag.

"BUSY?" She inquired.

"Nope, Fuji. Come in, Rinny is happy to see you, aren't you Rinny?" Answered Selphie.

"Sure, come in Fuji." Rinoa agreed.

Selphie had managed to befriend the albino woman, and worked hard at having her accepted in their group. Furthermore, she had annoyed Seifer and Fujin into a blind date in Deling. The result had been that they were now engaged, and it had changed the once aggressive girl's attitude but not her speech.

"NOT MUCH" She apologized, putting the gift in Rinoa's hands.

It was a traveling make-up kit of good quality, and the dark-haired girl was genuinely pleased. She thanked and hugged Fujin warmly. The fair woman had a moment of uneasiness, but then returned the gesture – it was a sign that everybody was able to change… for the better.

Quistis found the door open and let herself in, "Happy birthday, Rinny." She announced. Her gift was a small envelope containing tickets to a music show. With time the two women had warmed to each other, and become as close as sisters.

So much had changed since they had defeated Ultimecia, thought Rinoa. Selphie and Irvine had eloped in Trabia last November, which hadn't surprised anybody – much. Quistis was dating Nida, who turned out to be a great guy and made her really happy. Zell was enjoying the bachelor's life, after his fame had proven too much for his girlfriend, the little librarian. And Seifer had been accepted back into Garden, finally making it to SeeD. Thinking about the tall man had lost its emotional sting; it was all in the past after all…

Everybody around her was happy, except the one she cared most about. She wouldn't see him all day, he was too busy with his duties and she didn't want to interfere with his work. She was looking forward to that evening, just spending some time with him would be the best gift she could have.

After Selphie and Fujin had left, Quistis inquired, "Rinoa, does Squall know that it's your birthday today?"

"Well, I think so. Why do you ask?"

The blonde woman breathed deeply, she hated to be the bearer of bad news, "Listen, I'm not sure how to break this to you, but I rather do it now and keep you from being disappointed tonight."

"What is it, Quisty?"

"Squall left this morning for Esthar, Xu told me that he wouldn't be back for a week. I'm sorry, Rinny, maybe he left a message for you."

"Yes, maybe. Thank you, but I planned to have a girl's night out tonight. Are you coming?"

Quistis saw the disappointment plainly written on her friend's face, but decided that it was best to play along, "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for all the Gil in Deling. We're going to have a great time."

There was a short apology from Squall for her. Rinoa was saddened, but knew that this kind of thing came with the territory. It was exceptionally warm for the season, and so she dressed lightly in a blue shirt and jeans, and met the girls in the parking lot. There were Quistis, Selphie, Xu, and even Fujin had been convinced to join – probably with a lot of prodding by Ms.Tilmitt.

They drove to _The Balamb's Café_, their favorite spot, and Rinoa did her best to enjoy herself that evening. It was karaoke night and Selphie, of course, went on stage. Quistis also participated, and both women had quite a lot of success with the patrons.

All in all, Rinoa had a good time. Since they all had to work the next day they returned to Garden early. It had been a good day after all, and before going to bed she sent a prayer so Squall would be safe and have a successful mission.

---------- ---------- ----------

Before she knew it, the week had passed and she received a message from Squall to come see him in his office. She found him waiting for her near his desk, and embraced him tenderly. To her delight, he returned the gesture and held her for a long moment.

"I missed you, Squall."

"I'm sorry about your birthday." He apologized,  "I'll make it up to you"

"Don't worry, I spent time with the girls and had a good time." She replied.

He sat on his chair and went back to business mode, "Rinoa, I received a request from Timber. I guess you already know about it."

"Yes, the transition government is holding elections in six weeks."

"And they want you to be an observer. Have you decided on it?"

"I wanted to discuss it with you first, you know that it means that we won't be seeing each other for a few weeks." She answered, but her thoughts were of another nature, '_But I'll go anyway, we both know it…_'

His response was what she expected, "You have a duty to these people. I'll make arrangements for your trip."

Rinoa breathed deeply, there was something else she just had to say, "Squall, after this is over things will be quieter, you know."

"Well, yes, they will." He agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

"So, why don't we get married?"

"What?"

"We've been engaged for over a year, I think it's time we think about it seriously." He just looked at her, and she continued, "It would also be a positive message to send to the world, that it is time to build towards the future."

"Rinoa, we are still young, we have time." Was Squall's reply, but he also added something that shook her, "Why bring this up now? What's the rush?"

"No rush, I don't want to pressure you. I just want to be with you… please, just think about it?" She replied softly, and thought, '_Squall, I know that you need me, but do you know how much I need you? Even after all the times I've told you?_'

He was clamming up again, like every time the conversation got too intimate. What could she do to reach out to him? To make him understand that she only wanted his happiness, and that she despaired of ever being able to comfort him?

"Listen, if you want to take this step by step I agree." She continued, "We could just try living together first…"

"That wouldn't be proper." He interrupted her.

Her eyes widened, that was a load of BS and they both knew it. It became obvious that he didn't want to pursue the matter, and so she just stood there looking at him expectantly.

Squall was thinking furiously. He knew that he would have to face this eventually, and that he had just postponed the inevitable. And now he was scared of losing her, knowing quite well that he had to set her free. Long practice allowed him to keep his features unreadable.

'_Tell her, tell her right now and end this charade_…' – He almost said it all right then.

But at the sight of her - strong yet vulnerable, and so beautiful with so much love in her eyes - his resolve faltered and he said instead, "Listen, we will talk about this some other time. I'll make it up to you for your birthday. How about tomorrow night?"

At his offer she smiled, "Yes, I would like that. Quistis gave me tickets to a show, and it's tomorrow. What do you say?"

He visibly relaxed, "Good, and don't worry for everything will work out fine."

She left him to his duties, and went back to her dorm. Tomorrow they would spend some quality time together and that was all that she wanted - that was all that really mattered. Her love for him was strong and she accepted the fact that he had little time for her, and so she cherished every moment that they were together.

---------- ---------- -----------

Once she had left, Squall rehearsed what he would tell her. He had seen this coming of course. He had hidden things from her for way too long, and felt guilty at the time she had lost waiting for him.

And now he finally had to face it, he owned her that much so she would have a chance at rebuilding her life. She would probably be upset, maybe angry, and most certainly she would be hurt and hate him. At least he would give her one evening of happiness, it was the least he could do.

He heard once that if you truly love someone, you have to set him or her free. Yes, the timing was perfect to do just that. He just hoped that with time she would forgive him.

He looked out the bay window in his office, '_Tomorrow, after the show, it will be done_…'

But he wasn't looking forward to it.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	3. III - Cruel Farewells

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _fanfiction.net_'s very own **_Cathy the Boff_**. There are several reasons for this: First of all, she encouraged me to continue this story, when I was experiencing a major writer's block. She has also been of great help with some scenes, clothing & musical depictions. And she is the inspiration for Kathrya Moonbrook – as she is a taller version of Rinoa, and a talented musician in real life.

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, and sorry to leave you hanging like this. It just takes time before I am completely satisfied with a chapter, but I think it is worth it. Jennifer, thank you so much for giving this story a chance, I really appreciate and Seifer & Fujin will be making a cameo appearance later on. And what is wrong with Squall you ask? Don't worry, all will unravel in good time my friends.

Vick

********** **III – _Cruel_ _Farewells_** **********

When Squall met Rinoa near her dorm, the sight took his breath away. She wore a simple knee-length white dress, with a V-shaped neck showing a hint of cleavage, and spaghetti-straps crossing at the back. She completed the whole with matching purse and shoes, and no other jewelry than her chain with the rings resting between her breasts. The result was simply enthralling, as the modest outfit brought out her natural beauty and grace.

"Ready to go?" He inquired, offering his arm gallantly.

She saw with delight that he was stylishly attired in black pants and blazer, and a light-charcoal shirt – meaning that he had put a lot of effort into pleasing her. "Yes," she replied, and then added playfully, "And you are most handsome tonight, I'll have to keep an eye on you so other women don't try to steal you."

They started the evening by eating at _The Balamb's Café_. It was nothing fancy, but she enjoyed it as if it was a feast fit for a queen. She hadn't expected dinner on top of the show, and felt contented and happy at having this time with him. Squall seemed somewhat preoccupied, but she blamed it on his numerous responsibilities.

He was also freely indulging in drinking wine, something he rarely did. Rinoa wondered what could be on his mind, and in an attempt at lightening his mood offered, "A toast, to us?"

The dark-haired man lifted his glass, clinking it with hers, and said, "To you, to your happiness and to your future."

She smiled at him, her brown eyes reflecting the deep emotions she felt for him, "To our happiness, and to our future, Squall."

As his expression darkened, she felt a pang of concern, "Squall, is something wrong? You seem so worried, do you want to talk about it?"

He took a long swallow of the ruby-colored liquid. Alcohol had never really relaxed him, it just made him feel depressed, but it was a feeling he was used to. He had decided to see the evening through, as one last gift to her… before breaking her heart for her own good.

"Nothing wrong," he affirmed, "Just tired, and I had too much wine."

"Do you want to go back to Garden?" She said, "I don't mind."

'_Why, Rinoa?_' thought the dark-haired man with fondness, '_Why do you have to be so beautiful? Why do you have to be so selfless, so caring, and why do you have to make me feel so alive?_'

"Squall?" She inquired with concern at his forlorn expression.

"Huh, sorry," He apologized, "Listen, I really want to see the show, and it will start shortly so we should get going."

"Agreed," She replied, "Lets just have coffee and then we'll leave."

Squall smiled reassuringly, "Good. You know, I never really liked coffee, or wine, before I met you." He looked at the light dancing in his glass before resuming, "You taught me about simple pleasures, and I will forever be grateful for that."

Was it the wine talking, she wondered, for he never had been so candid. She dared to hope that he was slowly opening up to her - and most importantly, that he finally trusted her. Speaking form the heart, she stated, "And you have taught me about sacrifice, and how to find strength even in despair. Squall, I know that things have not been that great between us, not since we got engaged."

"Rinoa, I am sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," She continued gently, "I know that sometimes I wanted to go too fast for you, because I didn't know better. We have lived such different lives, and we are such different people, but I've never felt before what I feel for you."

"I know," he agreed and, with the wine loosening his tongue, he added, "I guess that somehow we complete each other."

She smiled with happiness, for his words reflected her thoughts, "Squall, I want you to know that I love you, that I will always love you."

"I love you too," He said, holding her hands and looking into her beautiful chocolate-eyes, "Please, whatever happens, never forget that."

"I'll never forget…" She replied softly.

---------- ---------- ----------

After the meal, they walked to the newly built auditorium near the docks. It was a warm evening, with the sky clear above them and a cool breeze blowing from the ocean. They had excellent places at the left side of the stage, and quite close to the entertainers.

The concert was a pleasant one, the music was varied and the performers talented. The nice meal, the mildness of the night, the sincere conversation they had shared, all contributed to set a wonderfully peaceful mood. It all made for a magic moment, an evening she knew she would never forget – it was just too bad that it would end up being for the grief to come.

Way too soon, the last act was announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present you the beautiful and talented Kathrya Moonbrook! She will delight you with one of her own compositions, please give a warm welcome to a most gifted lady!"

There was good-hearted cheering and applause. It was obvious that many in the audience knew the performer. An attractive young woman appeared, bowing gracefully before sitting at the piano in the center of the stage. Her ankle-length evening gown, of a shimmering black and purple material, complimented her dark hair and nicely chiseled features. The dress was slit to mid-tight on the right side, and crisscrossing straps held the garment at the back. It was something she doubted Squall would approve of, him being so conservative, thought Rinoa with amusement.

Four musicians, three men and a woman, - playing percussions, trumpet, saxophone and acoustic guitar respectively – were disposed around her. The lady wore a powder-blue gown with a black sash around her slim waist, and the men black pants with navy-blue shirts.

From the first notes played by the drum and the guitar, Rinoa recognized the song as being a _Rumba_. Kathrya began singing, her voice clear and assured as her skillful hands danced on the piano with amazing grace.

_"All I ever wanted_

_ All I ever longed for_

_ Is to be with you_

_ To be in your arms"_

_"Between us there are_

 _Your thousand seas_

_ I will fight to reach you_

 _To rest on your shores_"

"_But I am drowning_

_ In your thousand seas_

_ I am torn apart_

_ And I am lost"_

Squall suddenly remarked, "You know what? That woman looks like a taller version of you."

Rinoa had to admit that the resemblance was striking, even if the singer had lighter hair than hers - with reddish streaks instead of blue ones. The piano was similar to her mother's, and so she could deduce that the performer was a good three inches taller than herself. Little did she know that they would meet under tragic circumstances, in just a few weeks.

_"My life has no meaning_

_ If you are not there_

_ Only your touch_

_ Can set me free_

_ I feel alone, and fear owns my heart_

_ Please help me, my love_

 _I am just asking for a chance_

_ To stand by your side, forever_"

Rinoa looked sideways at Squall, admiring his handsome and virile features. A thousand seas, or even more, that was what separated them. With time she was sure he would reach out to her, she just needed to be patient. '_I will cross those seas, my love_.' She vowed, '_No matter what, we will be together_.'

In the next part of the song, the artist showed her full talent. She managed to convey feelings of longing, regret and hope with perfectly placed inflections. Rinoa felt herself moved by the strong emotions the singer's performance expressed. The hazel-eyed woman wasn't surprised when she noticed that a few people, completely enthralled by the recital, were teary-eyed.

"_So why do you keep between us_

_ Your thousand deep seas_

_ I will gladly cross them_

_ If you are longing for me_

_ All I want is to give, to share_

_ All that I have, all that I am_

_ To you, with you…_

_ And bathe in your love_

_ Away from your thousand seas_…

_ Away… far, far away_

_ From your thousand seas_…

_ From your thousand seas_…"

Kathrya stood and bowed gracefully to the audience. There was warm applause for a long moment, and then people started leaving the theater. Squall had relaxed during the performance, but now he seemed to tense again. Rinoa wished that she were able to make him forget his worries; it pained her to see him always so preoccupied.

"Thank you." She said as they drove back to Garden.

"Why?" He inquired.

"For a perfect day." She replied, cuddling to him. It was a short ride and they soon arrived.

He walked her to her dorm, and kissed her tenderly. The needful way he embraced her was comforting, he rarely was so passionate and she was grateful for the pleasant change. She didn't know that he simply wanted to remember this moment, to have this memory to comfort himself in the solitude that awaited him.

Rinoa smiled warmly to him and asked, "Squall, why don't you come in for a moment? It's still early."

'_This is it, time to end this lie_…' he thought bitterly.

Once the door was closed behind them, and before he could utter a word, Rinoa put one hand on the nape of his neck and drew him to her. She kissed him deeply, exploring his parted lips with her tongue. Her other hand caressed his back, and then she took a chance and went down to his buttocks, pulling him tight against her hips.

Squall was surprised but responded to her advances. He entangled his right hand in a cascade of midnight-black hair, while his left went to the small of her back. Her body was warm and demanding against his, her lips hungered for a taste of him in a non-equivocal way.

'_No, this is wrong_…' He thought, '_I have to tell her_…'

And then it happened.

She felt it too. It was the normal reaction of a healthy, aroused male. Her need for him overrode all else, she had waited for too long and this perfect day could also become an unforgettable night.

Rinoa stepped back and let down a strap of her dress sensuously, she then pulled on the fabric exposing a breast and did the same on the other side.  She stood in front of him, her chest now completely revealed and flattered at his reaction.

Squall stared in wonder, his desire growing at such a beautiful and perfect sight. She eased the jacket from his shoulders, and then he took off his shirt. He approached her and tentatively cupped her right breast.

She put her hand on his and gently whispered to his ear, "It's all right, my love…"

He left a trail of kisses on her silky skin, starting with her lips, going down to her chest and retracing his steps to claim her mouth once more. Rinoa moaned in pleasure and pure happiness, as his caresses sent delightful sensations all over her body.

"Wait." She whispered, and pulled the dress down her hips and legs, the movement also discarding the rest of her clothing. The chain with the rings was now the last rampart of her modesty, which gates she was fully willing to open for him alone.

She hugged him again, putting her hands on his firm cheeks and forcing him against her hips once more. The hairs on his chest tickled her breasts, as his hands explored her body and his lips tasted her skin, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. In all the time they've been together he had never touched her this way, with so much abandon.

"Squall, I want you," she whispered to his ear, as she responded to his need and desire, glad that he was finally ready – ready to seal their Love in its most intimate, and beautiful expression.

"I love you," he responded softly, completely enraptured by his feelings for her.

Squall had never let himself lose his self-control like this before. It felt good, she felt good, and for a precious moment all felt right. Her warm, soft skin was a delight from which he would never tire, her chocolate-eyes shone with joy, a joy for which he was the cause. A joy that he shared, and which warmed him to the innermost part of his being, melting away all the barriers he had built around his heart.

How. Ho how, could he ever have thought of leaving her? She had waited for him, had put her own needs aside for his sake. He was fortunate to have what so many could only dream of – understanding, acceptance, and Love… unconditional Love.

But some things leave scars - deep, ugly scars - and suddenly an image of gray eyes looking at him with contempt appeared in his mind's eye.

'**_Half man!_**'

The memory hit him like a ton of bricks and he pulled away from Rinoa, turning his back on her and looking frantically for his discarded clothes.

"Squall? What… what's wrong?" She inquired with concern in her voice and utterly stunned at his behavior.

He didn't face her, as he got dressed, "Rinoa, this is wrong…"

"Wrong?" She asked puzzled, "How can this be wrong? Squall…"

He finally turned around, "Listen, I should have told you this earlier, it's over Rinoa."

"Wha… what? Why… how…" She said in shock at this unexpected turn of events.

"I'm sorry, I waited too long and it was selfish." He continued, "I'll never be able to make you happy, and I'll never be able to satisfy your needs."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" She replied, "What is it, Squall? Is there something about me that disgusts you? Please, tell me…"

He breathed deeply before resuming, "It's not about you, but about me."

Rinoa couldn't believe what was happening, she insisted, "Is there someone else?"

"No, there's nobody else," he stated, "You wouldn't understand, just trust me that this is for the best. I've wasted enough of your time, you deserve better."

"No, you can't do this… Squall, I love you. Whatever it is we can work it out." She pleaded.

"And I love you, that's why I am freeing you from our engagement. Believe me, you will find happiness some day. It's just that I'm not the right one…"

Rinoa tried to hold him, but he firmly kept her at arms length. "Don't make this more difficult, and don't try to talk me out of it. I know what I'm doing." He stated rather bluntly.

"Squall… please…"

"Fare well, Rinoa." He said, and stormed out of her dorm.

Rinoa crossed her arms over her breasts. She debated following him anyway and pursuing the matter, but knew that he had been cruelly serious about it. He would probably lock himself up in his office and refuse to talk to her.

"_Why?_" She wondered, the tears welling up in her brown eyes, "_Why is he doing this?_"

Even in desperate situations she had kept her wits about her, fought as best she could and found a solution. But now she was at a loss, unable to decide on a course of action.

She still felt his loving hands on her body, his ardent lips on hers, and the warmth of his skin. It had been such a wonderful instant of love and intimacy, it had been all she had longed for - and now she felt a loss that left a cruel void in her heart. In a few moments, with a few words, her whole world had crumbled to dust.

The tears finally streaked down her face, as she hastily got dressed.

---------- ---------- ----------

'_It is finally done_...' Thought Squall as he paced the length of his office.

He looked out the bay window, in the distance he could just make out the shimmering lights of Balamb. He rested his brow on the cool glass, cursing -not for the first time- how little control he had over his own life. He had done the right thing, he was certain that he had done what was best for Rinoa. So why did it hurt so much?

"Rinny," He murmured, "I hope that you'll find the happiness I can't give you…"

Memories came back to him, happy ones with Rinoa and painful ones before she'd entered his life. It was too bad that junctioning Guardian Forces only erased those recollections that were well in the past. Some people thought that he had no feelings, but that was untrue, he just kept them under a tight lid. Rinoa had helped him open up, but it just hurt too much to feel sometimes.

After a while, the buzzer on his desk went off, announcing someone at the elevator leading to the offices. At the surveillance screen, he saw that it was Rinoa dressed in trousers and a blouse.

He trailed a finger on the shiny surface of the monitor, caressing her image. "Forgive me, Rinny. Please, forgive me…" He said aloud, knowing very well that she couldn't hear him. He saw her lips moving, and could make out the words: '_Squall'_, '_Please'_, '_Ho, please_…' - She ringed several times before giving up, and left with her head bowed in despair. The Commander turned from the screen and looked out the window again.

"Good bye, my sweet angel…" He whispered to the night, choking on the last word.

Squall Leonhart then did something he hadn't done in a very long time – something he had not even done on that night when he had stood in the rain, waiting for his Sis to come back.

He put his face in his hands.

And he cried.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	4. IV - Seifer's Plea

********** **IV – _Seifer's Plea_** **********

He wasn't there to see her to the train, it put a finality to his words that she had hoped would never come to pass. Selphie and Zell were with her on the SeeD-Wagon as escorts, and also as Garden representatives. Her friends knew of their breakup, Squall himself had informed them of it that same morning.

Rinoa just sat by a window and looked at the changing view outside, pondering what had gone wrong. She had hoped that he wouldn't so easily give up on what they had, she had hoped that he would agree to talk to her. Alas, he had avoided her for the past two days, and rushed the preparations for her departure – it said it all.

"Rinny, what happened?" Inquired the green-eyed girl softly.

Rinoa looked up to her friend, "I wish I knew, Selphie."

There was an uneasy silence between them after that. Selphie was too saddened by the situation to try to cheer her friend up, and Zell couldn't think of a thing to say. They were all relieved when the train finally arrived in Timber. Rinoa was glad to see that some old friends were awaiting them at the station. A delegation of sorts had been arranged, and a car waited to drive them to their hotel.

"Princess, it's so good to see you again." Said Zone, "And Mr.Dincht and Ms.Tilmitt, you are most welcome."

"Hear that, Selph?" Joked Zell, "He called me _Mr.Dincht_."

The brunette poked him playfully in the ribs, "That is _Ms.Selph_ to you."

"It's also good to see you again, my friend." Replied the hazel-eyed woman, "How is the election coming along?"

"Quite well, actually." Answered the ex-Forest Owl with a grin, "But you will be briefed about it later, for now enjoy Timber's hospitality."

It wasn't a long drive, and on the way they noticed the numerous campaign adds. Rinoa recognized several candidates as being ex-resistance fighters. Zone's voice brought her out of her musings.

"There are six candidates, five were in the resistance" Started Zone, "You probably remember Ambrah Carlson of the River-Wolves, she is the favorite in the polls right now."

Rinoa agreed, "Yes, she is a great leader, and helped many during the occupation. What about the others?"

"Well, there's Erdrick Riversand of the Gray-Falcons, Sargon Nagol of the Timber-Bears, and Marla Santor of the Street-Cats – remember how they passed supplies under the Galbadians' noses?"

The raven-haired woman laughed at the memory, the Street-Cats had been famous for their boldness and astuteness. "How are they all faring?" She inquired.

"Well, it is rumored that they have agreed to collaborate with Ambrah, for her victory is assured. I guess they will consent to her leadership, even if their views are slightly different."

"I am happy to see that the old team spirit is still there." Said Rinoa, and then she remembered something, "I see that Chrislen Khosgrove of the Sentry-Foxes is also a candidate, but what about that Lorgon Seldon guy?"

"Lorgon Seldon is just a rich guy with ties to Galbadia, nobody takes him seriously," Replied Zone, "Chrislen is another matter entirely…"

"I remember that he had high ambitions, and he was also a good intelligence gatherer."

"He's been quite aggressive in his campaign, and made it very clear that he would oppose the others. Not what you would call a team-player."

Yes, she remembered Chrislen well. He had been one of the first resistance-leaders she had met, and had always admired him. In fact, she had had a crush on the guy but never acted on it.

Maybe it would be a good thing to spend some time in Timber, it would give her time to sort things out – Squall's dismissal was a barb in her heart, and she had to learn to deal with it.

---------- ---------- ----------

Three weeks later, the election campaign was going well. Rinoa had met with the different candidates, and old comradeships were still very much alive. The days passed in meetings, dinners, and official gatherings. Zell and Selphie were enjoying themselves, there was little for them to do and they were glad for the time off.

That morning she was at a terrace sipping a _cappuccino_, enjoying the warmth of a sunny spring day. Winter lingered longer than this in Balamb, and she remembered how much she had come to love Timber. She looked up as a tall figure appeared beside her.

"Hi Rinoa, may I join you?" asked the blond man.

"Seifer? Huh, sure…" She replied, "What are you doing in Timber?"

"Balamb Garden is on its way here, and Squall sent me ahead to make sure that you and the others are all right." He explained.

"How considerate." She said dryly.

Seifer had something else to say, he knew he could trust her and so went ahead, "Rinoa, there is something that I have to ask of you…"

"Yes?"

"Listen, about that night, nearly three years ago."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember anything? Because I certainly don't."

"Seifer, if either of us remembers nothing, then it doesn't matter." She answered, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

He visibly tensed, "The truth is, I don't want Fujin to find out."

"Why would it be so terrible if she knew?" Inquired the hazel-eyed woman.

"Have you ever told Squall?" He asked, but didn't let her speak, "I don't think so, and I'll tell you why, it's because it would hurt them and neither of us wants that. You would be a constant reminder to her, and me to him, of something from the past."

"You have a point there." She agreed, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, and I want to make her happy." He looked gently at her as he resumed, "I'm maybe making a big deal out of nothing, Rinoa, but Fuu has been hurt by life enough as it is. I just want us to have a fresh start."

She thought that he was in fact making a big deal out of very little, but still felt for him, "Don't worry, that was between you and me. I just thought that men liked to brag about this sort of thing."

He relaxed and continued, "I know that I am an arrogant bastard, but I've always respected a lady. Believe me, I felt like I had taken advantage of you that night, and I am sorry."

"Always the Knight, I see." She said with a smile, "But don't worry, I put myself in that situation too. Lets just leave it behind us."

"Thank you for understanding," He replied and then added, "There's something else, I heard about you and Squall."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Just let me give you some friendly advice," he insisted, "Squall and I have been rivals for as long as I can remember. I guess that it's because we are so much alike, especially in the stubbornness department."

"I won't argue to that." She agreed grinning.

"Do you know when I started realizing Fujin's love for me?" He asked, and then resumed, "It was in the Lunatic Pandora after she turned on me, she managed to shake off the Sorceress' control and keep me from making more mistakes. I was mad as hell at first, but then I came to admire her strength."

"Why are you telling me this?" She inquired gently.

"Because you see, Fujin loved me enough to save me from myself, even at the risk of having me hate her." He lectured, "Squall is the same, you'll have to shake him to get through his thick skull."

"Even at the risk of having him hate me for it…" She remarked.

"At least you'll have tried." He concluded.

After Seifer had left, Rinoa ordered another _cappuccino_ and thought about all he'd told her. The 'Posse' had been accepted back to Balamb Garden, after a trial had determined that they had been mind-controlled. The blond man had changed in the aftermath of his ill-fated adventure, acquiring the one quality that had the potential to turn his life around - humility.

Maybe he was right, for the mistakes he had made had grown him. And so, Rinoa decided that she would have to talk to Squall as soon as Garden arrived. If not to win him back then to have at least proper closure.

But the fates, unheeding of us mortals' pain, had already decided otherwise…

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	5. V - An Awkward Situation

********** **V – _An_ _Awkward Situation_** **********

Two days after Rinoa's encounter with Seifer, Balamb Garden arrived in the vicinity of Timber. Selphie was ecstatic at seeing Irvine, and went to spend time with him.

Squall stayed cloistered inside his office, but the raven-haired woman had expected it. That night she had to attend yet another official soirée, and Zell offered to accompany her. There were several people already there when they arrived, and she greeted known faces as she made her way towards the buffet table – at the blond guy's insistence.

"Well, if it isn't the Owl-Princess." Said a feminine, and friendly voice behind Rinoa. It was Marla Santor of the Street-Cats, candidate for the Timber Progressive Party.

The hazel-eyed woman had to look up, for Marla was a good 6 feet 2 inches tall. She had long, wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her voice and demeanor were surprisingly gentle for someone so imposing.

"Marla, it's so good to see you again." Offered Rinoa, giving a hug to the tall woman.

* Ahem! * Intervened Zell.

"Oh, Marla, please meet Zell Dincht."

Marla's blue eyes looked down to the blond guy, "Hi, Zell, I've heard so much about you…"

"Lies, I tell you! All lies!" Exclaimed the martial artist, grinning maliciously.

The tall woman laughed merrily at his jest, "I see that some of it is true."

Rinoa had a question to ask her old friend, "Marla, I heard that you were stepping out of the election?"

"Well, yes." Confirmed the blonde woman, "I had no chance of winning, and my candidature would have split the vote for Ambrah. She offered me a position on her team, and I figured that I would do more good there."

Turning her attention to the martial artist, Marla inquired, "Say Zell, have you sampled some of Timber's delicacies?"

"Huh, nope," he confessed, "But I'm certainly open to suggestions."

Marla laughed again, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "Well, an open-minded man is always welcomed here."

"Huh, you hungry?" Inquired the blond guy candidly.

"I am now." Replied the tall woman, taking Zell's hand and leading him towards the food.

After Marla and Zell had left, chatting amicably, Rinoa met with the other candidates. She spotted Chrislen Khosgrove sipping a beer, and went to greet him.

"Ah, my Princess." Said Chrislen, bowing gracefully, "You are most beautiful tonight, as always…"

"Cut it out Chrislen," replied Rinoa good-humouredly, "I am impervious to your flattery."

His cobalt blue eyes shone with laugher, "It's good to see you again, Rinoa. Glad you could make it to this dull gathering."

She was in fact a little tired of the unending series of official parties. "One has to do what one has to do, Chrislen."

"That was what I used to tell you all the time, and you are right but I wish things were a little more exiting."

"Say," Inquired the raven-haired woman, "Why haven't you joined forces with Ambrah? It is quite obvious that she is the favorite, and I heard that she offered you to work with her."

"Ah, but we do not agree on what is best for Timber." He explained theatrically, "I have a dream, Rinoa, I have a vision. Unfortunately, my ideas are too grand for the common folk."

"People need stability, and Timber needs rebuilding." Said Rinoa, "Ambrah has been realistic about what she'll do once in power, and that it would take time and effort."

"Yes, I agree," he continued, "But people also need to look far into the future, and I can give them that. At any rate, the election is still two weeks and a few days away and the tides can change."

The hazel-eyed woman didn't think that Chrislen had a chance, but decided to keep that opinion to herself. He had courted the electorship Galbadia-style, making all sorts of promises that everybody knew he couldn't keep. His showmanship would have given him an edge in Deling, but the people of Timber had gone through hard times and wanted a down-to-earth leader, not a charismatic politician with obvious self-serving ambitions.

"Say, Rinoa," he suddenly asked, "Why haven't you showed your support to Ambrah?"

"Because my fame would have given her an unfair advantage." She explained, "I decided from the beginning not to show favoritism, I am supposed to be an impartial observer after all."

"So you won't officially embrace any of the candidates' agendas, even if you agree with them?"

"No, Chrislen." She confirmed, "I will remain neutral, but I will publicly give my approval to the elected government."

He didn't let it show on his features, but he was disappointed. He knew of her crush for him, and had hoped to rally her to his cause. There was still a chance, he had planned this for some time now and was ready to make his move. It was risky and quite a long shot, but it might just succeed…

"I am glad to hear you say that, we need more honesty in this world." He said, hoping to flatter her, "Listen, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Rinoa followed him, and he introduced her to a woman who could have been her sister. She recalled the concert, on the night Squall had pushed her away. Her chest tightened at the painful memory, but she kept her aplomb.

"Rinoa Heartilly, please meet a good friend of mine, Kathrya Moonbrook."

"Miss Heartilly," greeted the taller woman warmly, "It is such an honor to finally meet you."

"Please, call me Rinoa," replied the hazel-eyed sorceress, "I saw your performance in Balamb about three weeks ago, it was most delightful. I really loved that song about a thousand seas."

Kathrya looked positively pleased, "Thank you, Rinoa. It is one of my favorites, for its message is that none is an island, and we all need to reach out to others to be whole."

"Some seas are impossible to cross, Kathrya." Offered the young sorceress sadly.

"No, you are mistaken," continued the singer in a soothing voice and placing a comforting hand on Rinoa's shoulder, "Hard yes, but impossible never. That song was about someone I know, she was hurt once and became bitter and pushed others away."

"What happened to her?" Inquired the hazel-eyed woman, her interest suddenly awakened.

"She finally realized that not all people are the same, she then became a singer and now she expresses her feelings in song."

The young woman was friendly and Rinoa warmed to her. Sometimes you meet someone new, and for some reason you just feel like there is a connection – a friendship waiting to happen. She felt that Kathrya was one of those persons unable of deception, ready to give their hearts away because of their generous nature.

"You know, " said the younger woman, "People keep telling me how much I look like you."

"I know," agreed Rinoa, "That is what my fia… friend remarked that night."

"Yes," mused Chrislen with a satisfied grin, "You two are very alike, very much alike…"

---------- ---------- ----------

After some pleasant chatter, Chrislen led Kathrya away and the sorceress went to get some food. Rinoa joined a few conversations but her heart wasn't in it, as her thoughts kept returning to a certain dark, and handsome man.

Soon enough she got bored of the political debates people were indulging in. She decided to leave when it was announced that Kathrya's musicians couldn't make it, thus canceling the live entertainment expected for the evening.

Having nothing better to do, she headed back to her hotel. At the door of the room she shared with Selphie – it had been the brunette's idea to keep her company, for which she was glad – she heard noise inside.

'_Selphie sure is in early_,' she mused, '_I would have thought that she would spend more time with Irvine_.'

Upon opening the door, Rinoa froze as she took in the scene at a glance. The remains of a meal were on a cart, and beside it there was an ice bucket with a wine bottle. But it was the view just in front of her that caused her to stare in pure shock.

Clothing was spread haphazardly on the floor and Selphie and Irvine were on one of the beds, facing the door. The brunette was on her knees, her hands gripping the bed's footboard, her head lightly turned towards her lover and her eyes closed in bliss. The sharpshooter was behind her, moving rhythmically and caressing and kissing her skin sensuously. Their bodies - naked apart from their wedding rings - gleamed with sweat, and soft moans escaped their parted lips, when they didn't claim each other's mouths deeply, and languorously – what was going on was unmistakable.

The cowboy looked up and noticed the raven-haired woman's presence, "Huh… Rinoa?" He said in surprise.

The brunette's eyes opened, "Ho! Hi, Rinny… I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Oh… I… sorry!" Blabbered Rinoa. She managed to shake her paralysis at the sight and closed the door. She heard laugher coming from the room, and felt her face becoming very hot. Completely embarrassed and at a loss at what to do, she decided to go to Zell's room. Selphie would know she went there, and then she would be able to properly apologize for walking in on them.

She had always been good friends with the blond guy, and thought that they would order pizza and watch TV like they used to do at Garden. Hopefully, the martial artist wouldn't notice her discomfort. She knocked and when the door opened a tall figure appeared. Rinoa found herself facing not Zell's features, but a towel covering a generous bosom. She looked up to a happy face framed by long, curly blond hair.

"Marla?" She managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

The tall woman smiled kindly, "Well, Zelly and I found out that we have a lot in common. We came here to watch _Dragonball Z_, and then one thing kind of led to another…"

Zell's voice came from the room, "Kitty-poo? Who is it?"

Rinoa shook her head in a negative gesture and put her finger to her lips. Marla understood and answered back, "It's room service, Zelly-baby, they forgot the hot-dogs!"

"Oh, tell them to double the order, will you?" He replied.

Rinoa was already going down the stairs at this point. She went to the bathroom on the lounge floor, and splashed cold water on her face.

"Is everyone in this Hyneforsaken town having sex except me?" She asked her reflection.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	6. VI - Abducted!

********** **VI – _Abducted!_** **********

Rinoa found refuge in a little restaurant she always went to when in Timber, just on the other side of the street from the hotel. She sipped her Cappuccino milkshake, and remarked to herself, '_Drinkable coffee, the only good thing the Galbadians brought to Timber_.'

Her thoughts went back to the scene she had witnessed earlier. She smiled as she remembered the peaceful, contented expressions on her friends' features. The tableau they had created had been beautiful by its tenderness, and primal simplicity. She pictured Squall and herself in that situation - sharing not in lust, but in love as the brunette and the cowboy had.

"Rinny, are you all right?" Inquired a small voice beside her.

"Selphie… huh, yes… I…"

The emerald-eyed woman sat in front of the sorceress, it was obvious that she had dressed in a hurry and her hair was rather disheveled. "Listen, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Said the diminutive SeeD, "It was just an accident, and we don't want you to act all weird around us."

"It's all right, but seeing you guys like that was unexpected." Replied Rinoa.

Selphie laughed, "You know, it's quite funny when you think of it. The expression on your face was priceless!"

The raven-haired woman also laughed. Her spirited friend had a way of seeing the lighter side of situations, and she had to admit that what had happened was kind of humorous.

The girl's green eyes showed her relief, "I hoped you'd be here, this seems to be your favorite place to hang-out. I went to look for you in Zell's room first, and did you know that there's this really tall woman there?"

"Yes, I know. They're made for each other if you ask me." Said Rinoa with a mischievous grin.

"Listen, Rinny," Continued an amused Selphie, "Irvine has to leave soon, so you can come back to the room if you want."

"No, it's still early and I'll go for a walk." Answered the hazel-eyed woman "I give you guys two hours to 'tidy-up' the room. Understood?" – she accompanied this by a wink.

"Right." Said Selphie, obviously pleased and relieved. She then left, and Rinoa decided to check the sights - it must be pointed out that Timber had changed a lot in the past two years or so.

---------- ---------- ----------

A shadow detached itself from the darkness of an alley. This was a streak of pure luck, for now he could try to put his plans to work immediately. He had been wondering about how to lure the Owl-Princess outside, and seeing her simply walking away towards the commercial district made things a lot simpler.

"Lorgon," ordered the shadow, "Go get the car, plant the flowers in _Brushwood Park_ and wait for me nearby."

After the other man had left, the stalker followed his prey. '_Princess, you are making this way too easy_.' He thought merrily.

Rinoa wasn't in a shopping mood, but looking at the colorful displays on the street cheered her up. As she checked out the stores that had recently opened, a familiar voice made her turn, "Well, does anything catch your eye, Princess?"

"Chrislen, did you also get bored of the party?"

"Yes, I did." He acquiesced, "Kathrya's troop had to deal with a flat tire, and she decided to leave. I walked her to her hotel, and since the evening is so warm I wanted to take a healthy stroll."

"How come you know her?" Asked Rinoa.

"To make a long story short," Answered the man, "I was wounded while spying on a Galbadian convoy, I had lost a lot of blood and Kathrya found me in the woods near her village. The Moonbrook's hid me and took care of me, and since then I've been friends with her."

"I remember that," said the sorceress, "You disappeared for three weeks, and that was when Jek Thorson was killed."

"Yes…" continued the blond man, "He was a great operative, but I couldn't do a thing."

"Nobody blames you for it, Chrislen, it is fortunate that Kathrya found you."

"And also that I found her…"

"She seems to be a really special person." Remarked Rinoa.

"In more ways than you can fathom." Replied Chrislen cryptically, before offering, "Say, I was going to have a light dinner. Care to join me?"

As he had expected, she gratefully accepted the invitation. Rinoa was obviously upset at something, and those were the times when people wanted a friend's company. They went to a small restaurant and reminisced about the past. She was obviously avoiding the topic of her sadness, and so Chrislen just bid his time waiting for the right moment to put his plan to action.

"It's getting late, I better go back to my hotel." Announced the hazel-eyed woman after little over two hours.

"Please allow me to accompany you." Said Chrislen gallantly, "But I'd like to show you something before, it will only be a short detour."

She saw no harm in it and he led her away from the commercial district. They stopped in a little park, and he asked, "Do you remember this place?"

"Well, yes." Replied Rinoa, "You met me here with Zone and Watts the first time I came to Timber."

He looked behind a bench, and offered her a bouquet of white flowers streaked with orange. "Do you also remember these, Princess?"

"Snowblooms!" she exclaimed, "That was the sign to recognize each other, where did you get these so late in the season? And why were they here?"

"They import them from Trabia, and I was planning to stop by your hotel in the hopes that you would accept my invitation." Explained Chrislen, "Princess, there is also something that I have to confess to you…"

"Yes, what is it?" She prompted.

"Rinoa, I love you, I always had." He announced melodramatically, "During the occupation I had no time for romantic involvement, and afterwards you met Squall Leonhart. I know that this is sudden, but I just had to let you know my true feelings."

She was taken aback by his declaration, which was exactly what he wanted. "Squall and I are no longer together…" she said sadly.

He took her in his arms and kissed her expertly. After a moment of surprise she pushed him away gently. "I… I am sorry, but I am not ready for another relationship right now."

"I apologize for my impulsiveness." He replied, looking properly chastised, "Will you consider what I've told you? Maybe in time…"

Rinoa looked at him apologetically, "I am sorry, I am not the same person you knew. I have changed. I like you as a friend, but I don't think there could be more."

She was off-guard just as he had hoped and now he had to act fast. She was a sorceress after all, and would retaliate in a decisive way if he failed. Chrislen turned away, head bent as if he was pained. In reality, he didn't want her to see that he was donning a combat glove equipped with metal-knuckles.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Princess." He said in a low tone.

"Chrislen…" she started with concern in her voice, and then he turned rapidly and sent a vicious punch at her left jaw.

Rinoa was thrown backwards, she dropped the _Snowblooms_ and she tasted blood in her mouth. She managed not to fall, but before she could react he was on her again, hammering her with punches. Another man ran to the scene, he was carrying a small fighting-stick and he used it to hit her repeatedly.

She felt the hits to her face, legs, back, arms and head. Had she not been taken by surprise, and with her hands occupied by the flowers, she would have fought back efficiently. Unfortunately, Chrislen was well trained in the forbidden art of the _Ninjutsu_, but he was still having a hard time bringing her down.

In spite of all that punishment, and her dazed state, she was still trying to flee while blocking the blows. Chrislen finally connected his armored fist with the side of her head, and she saw flashes in front of her eyes before passing out.

The two men stood sweating and panting from the exertion, looking down on her. "Phew! She's a tough one, I'd been knocked out long before her." Said the man named Lorgon.

"I didn't expect her to be this resistant either." Agreed Chrislen, "Now, put the armlet on her and lets get out of here."

They put a bracelet adorned with rare stones, secured by a small but sturdy lock, around her wrist. The two men then lifted her and brought her to a car waiting nearby, and they rode out of Timber in the night.

"Chrislen, what about Kathrya? Our men brought her to the _Old Brewery_, but will she cooperate?" Asked Lorgon Seldon.

"Just leave it to me," answered the blue-eyed man, "And I learned that Rinoa and the Commander split up, so our plan will be even easier to apply."

"Good, and I'll have that letter sent to her friends at the hotel." Said Lorgon, "Say, she looks in pretty bad shape, maybe we should have a healer look at her."

"It doesn't matter, we only need her alive long enough for Kathrya to do her trick."

"I don't trust that woman, she makes me uneasy."

"We also only need her long enough for her to do her trick, and allow me to win the election." Replied Chrislen, "Don't worry, Lorgon, I have everything under control."

'_And that is exactly what worries me_…' thought Mr.Seldon. He was fully aware of the consequences if they got caught, and that he was deeper in this conspiracy than he felt comfortable with.

The _Old Brewery_ soon came into view. It was now too late to step back, and Lorgon wished that he'd never gotten involved with Chrislen Khosgrove. The man suddenly realized the prize for greed, one's own soul – he had made a pact with the Devil itself.

And now he would have to pay the bill.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	7. VII - The Mime

********** **VII – _The Mime_** **********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To all my friends,_

_I know that you will not understand, but I need to go away to sort things out. I apologize for not telling this to you in person, but I just thought that it would be better this way. I have hidden many things from you, not out of malice but out of friendship._

_And out of shame…_

_I will be back in a few days, but for now I am safe with some good friends so do not worry about me. Beware that I will not come back to you right away, and that I beg of you to respect my wish. All will be made clear to you in good time._

_To Squall, please forgive me. It was never my intention to hurt you, but people change and what we've been through has made me realize many things. You will always have a special place in my heart, and I ask of you too to wait for me to come to you._

_I love you all,_

_Rinoa_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early morning, and several people were reunited in Squall's office. Selphie was wriggling her hands nervously - she could not hide her anxiety at Rinoa's disappearance. Were also present Quistis, Fujin, Seifer, Irvine, Zell, and the Commander.

After Irvine had left for his tour of duty at Garden, Selphie had waited for her dark-haired friend to come back. Concerned, she had gone to look for Rinoa and found the letter at the hotel's reception desk.  It had been so peculiar that she had decided to report it immediately. Quistis was studying it now, and when she spoke they all froze at her words.

"Rinoa did not write this."

"What do you mean, Quistis?" Inquired Squall.

The instructor was a specialist in analyzing handwritings, and she spotted the inconsistency immediately, "It is a good forgery, but look at the way the lowercase '**o**'s are written."

"What about them?" Inquired Selphie.

"Rinoa was raised in Deling," explained Quistis, "and there the people start their '**o**'s at the left-top and go counterclockwise. All the '**o**'s in this letter start at the right top and are written clockwise, as is evident from the pattern the ink made." - It really wasn't evident to anyone, but they knew they could trust the blonde woman's judgment in this matter.

"She lived in Timber for a while, can't she have changed her way of writing?" Offered Irvine.

"Certain things become second nature, and the way you learn to write is one of them." Lectured Quistis "Furthermore, the tone of the letter is impersonal, while she is an emotional person."

"And she wouldn't be asking for my forgiveness." Added Squall, "I am the one who broke up our engagement."

All faces turned to the Commander, but none commented on it. "I don't think that we should publicize this, it may put her life in danger." Reflected the dark-haired guy.

Zell suddenly spoke, "Listen, we should talk about this to some of her old friends. They are used at gathering information and can probably help."

"That is risky, we don't know who we can trust." Said Squall, "Zell and Selphie, try to find out who was the last one to see her yesterday night."

After the two energetic SeeDs had left, the Commander gave precise orders to everyone present, "Seifer, you and your team will investigate the candidates, because this is too big to be a coincidence. Quistis analyze the envelope, the paper, the ink and whatever you think can tell us from where this letter originated. Irvine, you're with me. Dismissed!"

They all saluted and left to take care of their assigned tasks. And there would be hell to pay for whoever was behind this. That was a vow that they all silently made.

---------- ---------- ----------

Rinoa slowly came back to consciousness. After that blow she feared that she would have a major headache, but it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. She also heard singing; actually it was more a humming with deep notes flowing into an intricate pattern.

She tried to sit, but firm hands kept her down. "Please, don't try to stand just yet," said a feminine voice "You have been unconscious the whole night. Here, have some water."

A small cup was put to her lips, and she drank gratefully. Her right eye refused to open, but she managed to make the left one obey and immediately recognized the other woman.

"Kathrya?"

"Yes. Now, let me finish." Answered the young woman, and resumed her humming.

Rinoa touched her lips, and winced at the swelling on the left side of her mouth. The hazel-eyed woman returned her attention to her companion, and noticed that Kathrya's eyes and hair were darker. There even was the silver streak on the right side of her head; they looked in fact even more alike than before.

As the singing gained in intensity, Rinoa felt the headache and some of the pain ebb away. This went on for a few minutes, and then the tone became more soothing before ending altogether.

"You heal by singing?" Asked the sorceress.

"We're together in this, so I guess I'll have to trust you." Replied the artist after pondering for a moment, "I am part Bard, I can persuade your body into healing itself but my talent is limited."

"Bard?" Said Rinoa surprised "I thought that only men could be Bards, and that they had been extinct for centuries."

"Men made more powerful Bards, that's why women usually didn't delve in the art." Explained the singer, "My father comes from a long line of them, and has some measure of the talent. I also inherited part of it."

"Where are we? And why are you here?"

"I am not sure where, I was blindfolded when they brought me." Answered Kathrya, "And Chrislen wants me to take your place."

"He also kidnapped you?"

"Yes, and I thought that he was a friend…" Said the singer with fury in her eyes.

The sorceress eyes also flared, "He is going to pay for this!"

Rinoa called on her powers, and the stones on the bracelet she was wearing burned with an inner light. The sorceress felt pain throughout her body, and Kathrya covered her ears as she felt more than heard a distressing disharmonic vibe.

Panting, the dark-haired woman lifted the gems to her good eye, and suddenly realized that she was helpless. This was the same bracelet she had tried to coax Edea into wearing, and it completely inhibited any sorceress's magical abilities. It was uncomfortably tight, and biting cruelly into her skin – Chrislen certainly took no chances.

"The bastard!" Exclaimed the raven-haired woman, "How did he get a hold of this?"

"What is it?" Inquired Kathrya.

"It's an old artifact my group managed to acquire, it keeps me from using my sorceress's powers."

"Is there a way to take it off?"

Rinoa sighed in exasperation, "No, I need the proper tools and a ritual has to be performed. Any attempt to take it off will only make it tighter."

She then checked their surroundings for a means of escape. They were in a room about 8 by 6 feet in size, made of sturdy concrete. There was a heavy metallic door in one of the shorter walls, two small bunks on either side of it, and a dirty toilet bowl and rusty sink at the back.

Suddenly, they heard steps outside of their cell and the door's lock being opened. Kathrya grabbed Rinoa by the shoulders, and whispered to her with alarm in her voice.

"Listen, whatever happens you have to promise to act as if you're still unconscious. Your life depends on it, just trust me."

The Sorceress nodded her approval and prompted herself back on her bunk. She managed to keep her eye partially opened in order to see what would happen. As expected, Chrislen Khosgrove entered with a man she recognized as being Lorgon Seldon.

The Sentry-Foxes' ex-leader sported a broken lip, and a bandage on the left side of his face. He looked at both women with anger, but did not notice Rinoa's partly open eye.

"Well, Kathrya," Said Chrislen, "I see that you have the eyes and the hair. How long for height, voice and memories?"

"I told you already!" Spat the woman, "I can't absorb memories, and it'll take several days to get all the physical traits."

"No need to be so rude, my darling." He replied menacingly, passing his hand through his short-cropped sandy blond hair, "And don't lie to me or there will be consequences. The election is but two weeks away, so you have four more days."

"That is not enough time!"

Chrislen backhanded Kathrya hard, and she was thrown onto the empty bunk. He bent down and grabbed her hair brutally, forcing her to face him. Rinoa was seething, but knew that she didn't stand a chance. She felt weak, and by the sounds of it there were more men with Chrislen and Lorgon.

"Kathrya, do NOT play games with me! You know what the consequences will be! Understood?"

She lowered her gaze, "Understood, I will do as you say…"

"Lorgon!" Ordered Chrislen, "Give them food and water, and meet me in the control room."

After the men had left, Rinoa stood up and addressed Kathrya, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, don't worry." Replied the woman, "Now he thinks that he has me properly scared, and that you're out of commission. At least we'll have surprise on our side."

"What did he mean about consequences?"

"He said that if I don't comply, he would hurt my family."

"I am sorry, Kathrya."

"No, this is not your doing." Continued the singer, "But I know that he plans to kill you, once I look enough like you. I am also sure that he'll dispose of me before the deception can be uncovered."

"What do you mean by looking enough like me?" Asked Rinoa, thoroughly puzzled.

"I am also part Mime, Rinoa." Explained Kathrya, "I can't absorb all of a person's abilities during battle like Mimes of old, but the capacities remain with me longer. Chrislen noticed it when my family helped him a few years ago, I wasn't careful at the time and showed him some of my talent."

"And so he plans to replace me, and try to win the election that way…" Concluded the raven-haired woman.

"Yes, and he has the financial backup from that Seldon guy. They plan to declare martial law, and impose a dictatorship with ties to Galbadia."

"How do you know all this?" Inquired Rinoa.

"I lied to Chrislen." Said Kathrya with a grin, "I can absorb some memories by direct contact, and furthermore the men who brought me here talk too much."

"Direct contact?"

"Yesterday night he tried to seduce me, in the hopes that I would cooperate freely even after being brought here forcefully." She explained, "He kissed me, there was blood involved, and when that happens memories of the person just flow into me. When I refused to help, he hit me and threw me in here with you."

"He certainly likes to hit women, that cowardly bastard!"

Kathrya actually smiled, "I guess that he didn't like me biting his lip, or scratching his face. He's not one for aggressive and independent females, I guess."

At the thought Rinoa grinned back, "Can you absorb some of my magical abilities?"

"No, it's too risky. I could probably mime some of them but I don't have the experience to control them, and I can't absorb that like a real Mime."

"Are you sure you want to fight Chrislen? Even if he threatened to harm your family?"

"He'll hurt us and my family, whatever the outcome." The Mime then looked straight into Rinoa's face, "You have the means to protect my loved ones, if you promise to do so I'll get us out of this cell."

The sorceress was really astounded at her companion's behavior. The woman obviously was not a fighter, but she was showing surprising courage. In the past she had met with people who had panicked in less threatening situations, and had expected her companion to be the same. This gave them a chance to turn the tables around on Mr. Khosgrove.

"I promise." She replied, "But how are we going to escape?"

"The door's locking mechanism is voice controlled." Said Kathrya in Chrislen's voice.

Rinoa smiled, ignoring the pain it caused her bruised face, "Lets eat first, and then we'll have to come up with a plan."

"Listen, I am no fighter but I'll do what I can." Continued the Mime, "How about you? What can you do without your powers?"

"The big mistake everybody makes, is to think that I'm defenseless without magic." Answered the hazel-eyed woman, "I learned how to fight long before I became a sorceress, and our friend Chrislen is in for a big surprise."

"An unpleasant one, I hope." Added Kathrya.

"Yes, a really unpleasant one…" Agreed Rinoa, narrowing her good eye.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	8. VIII - Improvisations

********** **VIII – _Improvisations_** **********

Later that day, back at Balamb Garden Squall was waiting for Quistis to join the meeting. The SeeDs had been as efficient as usual, but knew little of Rinoa's whereabouts the past evening.

When the blonde woman entered the room, the Commander stated, "I have heard your reports individually, but I think it is useful that all hear them. Seifer?"

The tall man cleared his throat before speaking, "There was a reception yesterday, and the candidates stayed until about 02:00 hours this morning, except for Lorgon Seldon who was absent, Marla Santor who left around 20:15 hours in company of one Zell Dincht…"

All eyes turned to the martial artist, who blushed and simply stated, "And I can vouch for her."

Seifer resumed, in a businesslike tone, "Chrislen Khosgrove also left at about 20:00 hours, with one Kathrya Moonbrook. Rinoa left alone around 20:45 hours, arrived at her hotel 15 minutes later, and went for coffee at a café on the other side of the street."

Selphie continued the narrative, "From there she left to visit the town. I figured that she would go to the commercial district, and some people recall seeing her or someone very similar to her."

"Unfortunately," offered Zell, "The majority of the people working the evening shifts, in the stores and restaurants, are unavailable this early in the day." The blond guy looked sideways at Squall before announcing, "I asked Marla to help us in this."

"I thought I specifically ordered for this to remain Garden business, Zell." Said the Commander in a controlled voice.

Of all people, it was Seifer who came to the energetic guy's defense, "Squall, I think that Ms.Santor is clean. We researched the candidates' backgrounds, and they have no motive to abduct Rinoa."

"What about that Khosgrove man?" asked Selphie, "I don't like the guy, he reminds me of a coiled snake."

"Suspicion is not proof," stated Squall, but he knew that the diminutive woman's hunches often hit the mark.

Silent until then, Irvine took the floor, "But why would someone go through all that trouble? And how can they keep her against her will? She's powerful enough to destroy a fortress, for Hyne's sake!"

"Maybe she's been sedated, or placed in a strong dispel field." Said Quistis, "I had expected a ransom note by now."

Squall turned to the blonde woman, "We don't know about their intentions, but it is clear that they want to keep her hidden and alive. Quistis, have you found anything?"

"Well, yes," she replied, "I found yeast spores on the letter and envelope, Dr.Kadowaki thinks it is the kind used by bakers and brewers. I found out that there are but three bakeries, and two breweries in and around Timber. She probably is at one of those locations."

"How can you assume that she's in one of those places?" Inquired the dark-haired man.

"Someone pressed her fingertips to the letter and envelope, probably in case we checked for fingerprints," explained the blonde woman, "We found a few spores inside the marks left by Rinoa's fingers."

With an objective to pursue, the Commander's spirits rose, "Good work. Now, we'll split into teams to investigate those locations. Zell, is your girlfriend willing to help us?"

All eyes turned to the martial artist again, who blushed once more, "Huh, yeah! She knows the region well, and would be a great guide."

Not long after, they were all on their way. Zell and Selphie investigated a bakery in the eastern part of town; it was a small operation and held nothing suspicious. After about an hour or so, they met with Marla near the hotel, and the tall woman hugged and kissed the blond guy affectionately – much to the brunette's amusement.

After informing the blonde woman of their findings, she pondered for a moment before stating, "There is a third brewery, you know. It was bought by Lorgon Seldon, about six months ago, and just started business."

"How come it doesn't appear in the towns records?" Inquired Selphie.

"It's an old building, the Galbadians used it as a base during the occupation," explained Marla, "As most records haven't been updated, it's still listed as a bunker I suppose."

"Then we should go and check it out." Affirmed the martial artist.

"We'll take my car," said the tall woman, "It's a ways from town."

"Baby, you're a Hynesend!" said Zell, grinning widely.

---------- ---------- ----------

Seifer and Fujin were posing as tourists and touring a brewery named _The Ale Barrel_, proudly announcing '_Master Brewers For The Connoisseur_'. The albino woman, with her usual stealth, left the group and explored the premises. After an hour, she slipped unnoticed into the room where the guide was serving generous sampling portions.

"Found anything?" Whispered Seifer.

"Negative" she whispered back.

"Lets leave then, I don't want to see or smell another beer ever again." He stated with annoyance.

Once outside, Fujin faced her tall companion, "WHAT NOW".

"The guide mentioned that another brewery just started operations. It is located in the outskirts of Timber, maybe we should check it out."

"AGREED"

As they made their way across the town, Seifer noticed his companion giving him covert glances. "What is it Fuu?"

"NOTHING"

The tall man stopped and held Fujin by her shoulders, in a firm but gentle manner. "Listen, we are going to be married soon, and if there is something on your mind you should tell me."

She lowered her gaze, thinking at how well he knew her. Being so close to someone, and trusting that someone was a new experience to her – as was having friends. She had come to care for Rinoa, and would do all in her power to aid her friend, but the past still tugged at her insecurities. She could hardly believe that Seifer had proposed to her, and was very much scared to lose him.

"Fuu?" inquired the blond man gently, lifting her chin with a gloved finger.

She looked into his beautiful dark-green eyes, which always reminded her of the calm majesty of the ocean. Right now they were looking at her with concern, and so she confessed her fears in a whisper, "Do you still love her…"

A smile came to his lips, "Don't tell me that my little Fuji is jealous."

"Not jealous," she corrected, "Just need t-t-to know…"

"Fuu, this really isn't the time…"

"I w-will do all I c-c-can… t-to save her, Seifer. Sh-she is m-m-my friend." She stated with effort, as her speech impediment made it hard for her to talk in full sentences, "B-but… you are – th-the best thing - in - my life…"

Seifer knew that this was serious, and he felt that she only wanted reassurance, "Fuu, what I felt for her was a summer romance, a flame, and now she is only a friend. What I feel for you is different... what I feel for you is like embers."

She stared at him in surprise, "EMBERS?"

"Yes", he continued, "Embers that burn true through the darkest of nights, embers that give warmth through the coldest of days…"

His arms gently embraced her and his lips murmured to her ear, "You have always been there for me, in a way that I'll never be able to repay. What I feel for you, I have never felt for no one else… no one, ever. Fujin Kazeno, I want to spend my whole life with you… I live because of you, only you…"

In the next instant, his lips were on hers and all her doubts evaporated as dew under a glorious Sun. She knew that this was no dream, for no dream could be so wonderful or so sweet. No one should ever be denied the happiness she felt now, and no one should lose it after having found it.

"LETS FIND RINOA" she stated firmly, walking towards Seifer's motorcycle.

And as they resumed their mission, she hoped that Squall Leonhart would see reason – as Seifer had, and as she herself had…

---------- ---------- ----------

"All right, Kathrya," said Rinoa, "there's but one guard beside the door and he's relieved every hour or so. These guys are not professional soldiers, so it's a sure bet that he'll be bored out of his wits."

"Do you mean that he'll be off-guard?" Inquired the younger woman.

"Exactly, now open the door and let me deal with him."

The Mime concentrated for a moment, then stated in Chrislen Khosgrove's voice, "Door 34 unlock, authorization Khosgrove 664."

A clicking sound could be heard, and the heavy metal-door popped outwards for a fraction of an inch. As Rinoa had predicted, the guard pulled on it in surprise and opened his eyes wide as the sorceress kicked it open. The man was tall and massive, but the kick he received to his solar plexus, and the back-fist to his temple silenced him immediately. The two women then tied, gagged, and locked him in the cell.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kathrya, "You are strong!"

"It's not about strength," explained Rinoa, "Just about hitting the right spot. Now, which way should we go?"

"They made me turn to my left to enter the cell, before they took off the blindfold, so I suppose I was brought from that direction." Stated Kathrya, pointing to their right.

They were obviously in a circular shaped building, and there were no other guards to hinder their progress. They carefully made their way, not noticing the concealed cameras along the way.

They reached an elevator, but Rinoa insisted that they took the stairwell nearby instead, "They can block an elevator, but in a stairwell we have a better chance to ambush an opponent or to flee." Explained the sorceress. They made their way up the stairs, and finally thy reached a door with a capital 'G' painted on it, and they assumed that it must be the ground floor.

Rinoa carefully opened the door a little, and her nostrils were assailed by the unmistakable stench of fermentation. Unfortunately, there seemed to be more activity here and so they treaded their way carefully, as not to attract the attention of several workers, busy around fermentation tanks. Suddenly, they both froze as an angry voice shouted behind them.

"Stop it there! Now you're in big shit Kathrya!"

The two women turned to face Chrislen Khosgrove, Lorgon Seldon, and two thugs. Secure in their numbers, the four men advanced menacingly. Rinoa grabbed her companion's hand and stepped back, looking for a way to flee.

"Father, forgive me…" whispered Kathrya and, freeing herself from the sorceress's grasp, put both hands funnel-like around her mouth. A high-pitched shout escaped her lips, she had been aiming for Chrislen but one of the guards – eager to impress his employer – stepped forward and collapsed, blood running from his eyes and ears.

The Mime shouted again, but Chrislen ducked his head and the deadly frequency hit Lorgon. The man clutched his head before going down, and the second guard fled in pure panic.

Kathrya faltered, the effort from performing that attack having drained a sizeable part of her strength. She suddenly felt agonizing pain on the right side of her abdomen, and saw the hilt of a throwing knife protruding there.

Rinoa shouted, "NO!" and tried to help the singer while keeping her good eye on their captor.

"The _Shout Of Death_, I thought that it was but a legend," remarked Chrislen, a fighting short-blade in hand, "We could have done so much together Kathrya, so much…"

"You bastard!" Yelled Rinoa, "Was it all worth this? And to think that I admired you…"

The man advanced on the two women, "You know what your problem always was, Princess? You just can't make the hard decisions, and you always cling to unrealistic ideas of honor and sacrifice. Well, it's all too bad for I really liked you, and therefore I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Rinoa prepared herself for battle, but she saw from her peripheral vision that several of Chrislen's minions were advancing on her position. Well, she wouldn't go down without a fight. "Kathrya, hold on, please, and don't try to take the knife out or you'll bleed to death."

"Yes…" replied the singer feebly.

Crouching as a panther ready to pounce, ignoring the pain cursing through her body, the dark-haired woman waited for her opponent to be in striking range. She suddenly heard what she thought was a familiar voice call her name, but kept her attention on her attacker.

"It's over, Princess, give up now and join forces with me." Said the blue-eyed man in a suave voice.

"Yes, Chrislen, it might be over for me," agreed the sorceress, "But it won't matter to you, for you'll be dead long before your little friends arrive."

And then all conversation stopped, as the would-be dictator lunged at his prey.

---------- ---------- ----------

Earlier, on the other side of the road from the brewery, three figures were hiding in the bushes. They spied on two bored-looking guards, who leaned against the wall and seemed engaged in idle chatter.

"This doesn't look _Bona Fide_ if you ask me." Marla whispered to her companions.

"I agree," offered Zell, "Why would they have armed guards at a brewery? And there's no activity around the building. We have to get pass those guys, but there's no way to sneak there without being spotted."

"I have an idea…" said Marla, and then proceeded to share her plan with the two SeeDs.

"Are you sure that's necessary, Marla?" Asked Selphie, "I'm really not comfortable with the idea."

"These guys look like professional soldiers," explained the tall woman, "If we don't use some sort of diversion, they might raise an alarm."

"Well, I…" Started the brunette.

"Never thought that you would be such a prude." Replied Zell with a grin, which earned him a jab in the ribs.

"It's for a good cause," continued Marla, "And believe me, men are all the same."

"Huh?" Inquired Zell.

"Not you, Zelly," corrected the blonde, "You're special."

The blond guy seemed satisfied with the answer. Meanwhile, Selphie looked unsure but finally acquiesced, "Oh! All right, I'll do it for Rinoa but if Irvine EVER founds out about this you're dead meat Zell!"

Marla and Selphie returned to the car, and sent a message to some of the blonde woman's trusted friends. Once they were satisfied that it would be promptly delivered to Garden, they rejoined Zell and then the two women walked towards the guards.

"He you! This is private property! Go away!" Shouted the guy to their left.

"But sir," pleaded Selphie in her best innocent voice, "We are lost and thirsty, can you help us?"

"I said, go away!" Insisted the man, pointing his weapon menacingly. The women kept advancing, hoping that the men would be reluctant to harm two seemingly defenseless ladies. At some point the guys stepped forward to keep our friends from getting closer to the door.

"Last warning! Go away!" Stated the first man again.

"But Jior," intervened the second guard, "They're just two lost girls."

"We have our orders, Skev, no one is to be allowed inside."

"We have no money, but maybe we can pay you otherwise?" said Selphie, and then grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it slightly, giving both men a peek of her underwear. Before the guards could shake their shock off, Marla made as if to pull her shirt up. She had deduced correctly that they would not consider two unarmed women to be a threat – which sealed their fate.

The two guys were staring open-mouthed, totally shocked. Taking advantage of their surprise, Selphie put her arms around Jior's neck. The guard pulled her to him with his free arm and slid down to grab… his hand never reached its intended destination. His eyes bulged and he felt as his genitals had risen to his throat. Another knee-kick to the man's abdomen followed, and when he doubled over she connected the heel of her hand with the back of his head.

Skev suffered a similar fate. Marla was as strong as her frame predicted, and she sent him to the real of dreams with a few well-placed punches. Zell was already running to assist his comrades, but the two women had done quite a good job on their own.

"Men..." Remarked Marla with an amused expression.

"Good, now lets get inside before others come by," exclaimed the blond man, "And Selphie, white-lace? I expected plain yellow undies." He finished with a grin, and then jumped back to avoid the brunette's angry punch.

"You PERV!" Erupted Selphie, "You peeked!"

"I did not," explained the blond man, grinning even more widely, "But your skirt is up."

Selphie looked to her exposed underwear in shock, and rearranged her attire. It was one thing to be walked on by a trusted friend like Rinoa, but quite another to serve to fuel Zell's amusement. It was then that she started to seriously consider changing her attire, but that is another story.

"Guys, we have a mission, remember?" Intervened Marla.

"I'll deal with you later…" said the small girl to her exuberant companion. And then they hid the guards, and stepped inside the building.

After passing a door, they found themselves in a multileveled walkway looking over several massive containers. The scent of fermenting yeast hung heavily in the air, and they saw a few people running around - it really looked like a disturbed anthill.

There was suddenly a commotion, two levels down from the one they were on. A fight was taking place and several of the workers were converging on that location. Zell had a quick glance of dark hair and a blue garment, and he also recognized a figure by his sandy-blond head.

"Rinoa!" He exclaimed.

"Lets get down there!" Yelled Selphie, already running towards the stairs to their right, "And I was right! It was that Khosgrove guy!" She concluded triumphantly.

Several men were blocking their way, and they were armed with nasty looking bayonets. Selphie eyes glazed in the summoning trance, as she uttered one word, "DOOMTRAIN!"

Chrislen Khosgrove's hired hands hardly had time to realize what had hit them, before they went stumbling down the passageway.

********** ********** **********


	9. IX - Deceived

********** **IX – _Deceived_** **********

When Seifer and Fujin reached the _Old Brewery_, their fine-attuned fighters' instincts immediately told them that something was amiss. They cautiously walked to the door to find two unconscious men bound and gagged inside, and the sounds of frantic activity further inside the building. They also sensed a familiar release of energy, and identified it with ease.

"Guardian Force summoning!" Said the blond man.

And then they were moving with silent efficiency towards the source of the commotion. People scattered out their way, not all those presents were into the conspiracy and were totally confused at the turn of events. Even some of the minions in league with Chrislen Khosgrove fled, unwilling to face the wrath of the SeeDs.

Having reached the level on which the sorceress was fighting for her life, Seifer noticed Zell, Selphie and a tall blonde woman already there. They exchanged silent signs and then engaged the remaining combatants. They were desperately trying to reach their friend, but these opponents were trained fighters and usage of magic or GFs was out of the question in the circumstances.

Seifer parried an attack and saw with alarm that a man in front of him was advancing on Rinoa, a hatchet raised and with obviously homicidal intentions. The tall man sent an assailant over the railing and hurried to stop the would-be murderer, knowing very well that it was already too late. Time seemed to slow down and everything took on a crystal-clear quality, he was readying himself to throw his Gunblade when he felt something fly by near him.

---------- ---------- ----------

A few moments before Seifer and Fujin reached the level she was on, Rinoa was doing her best to avoid Chrislen's attacks and waiting for an opening in his defense. But she was weaponless and unjonctioned, her assailant was a good fighter and she had already suffered several cuts. She heard steps behind her and knew that she would be soon surrounded, but still refused to admit defeat.

"It's too bad you weren't killed by Vincent Deling's simulacrum as planned, Rinoa!" Shouted Chrislen, in an attempt to distract her.

She just stared at him wide-eyed, and he continued, "Yes, all that information I gave your group about his train, the codes, everything – it was just a ploy to crush the resistance."

"You betrayed us?" Asked the young woman.

"Betrayal is such an ugly word," Stated the man, "It was a doomed battle from the beginning, and the Galbadians offered me much in exchange for my cooperation. But then you had to take initiatives and hire SeeD, I still haven't figured how you pulled that one out."

"And what about Jek Thorson?" Demanded the young woman, "Did you also kill him?"

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you," Answered Chrislen, "He was on to me, and so had to disappear."

Rinoa was still looking for a chance to strike, and she also was trying to distract her opponent, "Let me guess, there was no Galbadian convoy, and Jek messed you up pretty bad before you managed to murder him!"

"Ha, you are one for harsh words, Princess, but one has to do what one has to do…"

"I don't believe that!" Exploded Rinoa, "Not when it hurts innocent people!"

'_That's it, Princess_,' thought Chrislen, '_Just stand there while my friend rearranges your hairstyle_.'

She was too intent on her foe to notice the menace at her back, and she suddenly heard a whistling sound followed by a dull thud. She instinctively glanced back to see her would-be executioner face down on the floor, Fujin's Shuriken embedded between his shoulder blades.

Chrislen glanced around him, looking for his henchmen and finally seeing the SeeDs and Marla advancing on him. The ex-Sentry Fox suddenly realized that he was surrounded, and utterly alone. Pure hatred shone through his eyes as he realized that all was lost. Months of careful preparation, years of plotting and deceit, all for naught…

Well, he wouldn't go down that easily – and if he did, the troublesome Owl-Princess would too. Taking advantage of Rinoa's temporary distraction, he leapt and connected his knee with her midriff. The young woman doubled over in pain, and he secured an arm around her neck while the other held his blade to her throat menacingly.

The four SeeDs and Marla rushed to the duo's position, but Chrislen's angry shout stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't move or she's dead meat!" Warned Chrislen.

Seifer advanced threateningly, "You let go of her, asshole! Or you'll suffer the consequences!"

"No," stated Rinoa's captor narrowing his eyes, "SHE will suffer the consequences…" – and with that he slowly trailed the tip of his knife from her collarbone to her throat, drawing blood.

Rinoa clenched her teeth against the pain and they all froze in their tracks, shock and rage burning in their eyes.

"STOP IT!" pleaded Selphie.

Chrislen smiled cruelly, keeping his weapon on his captive's neck, "The next time I'll scar her pretty face, so I advice that you all back down – now!"

The young sorceress weighted her options, and then remembered the effect of the bracelet she was wearing. She braced herself and called on her powers, which had an instant effect as a radiant crimson light engulfed her and the man holding her, and violent searing pain shot through every one of her nerves.

Chrislen screamed in agony, his body racked with intolerable torture by the conflicting energies of Rinoa's powers and the bracelet. Unfortunately, he was too shocked to let go and tightened his grasp, choking his prisoner in a deadly grip. In spite of the pain and the inability to breathe, Rinoa didn't pause and put her whole will at keeping the power flowing. She knew that it could kill her, but abandoning the fight now was certain death anyway.

Kathrya's mind reeled in pain, the wound in her side was still drawing her life away, but the effects of Rinoa's fighting were even more painful. She felt again that disharmonic vibe, throwing wave after wave of torment through her mind. And suddenly, she understood…

'_All is harmony, all is music in one form or the other…_' had said her father once. Her fine-attuned senses felt what this out-of-tune note was, as Rinoa called on her powers and the stones in the bracelet countered them. There was an impurity in one of the gems! And that imperfection could, perhaps, be used to their advantage.

She was weak from blood loss, and her remaining strength was ebbing away with each passing moment, but she concentrated and put every ounce of her will into forming one perfect note – one pure wavelength, concentrated in a precise and controlled shout. The unnatural sound, impossible to perform for a normal human being, left her lips and clashed with the wild cacophony of the bracelet. The uncleanness in a green crystal made it vibrate madly, and the aura around Rinoa and her captor flared with an unhealthy light. 

The emerald-colored stone shattered into uncountable pieces, and the bracelet fell from the sorceress's wrist. Rinoa's powers, suddenly unleashed, knocked all present down and she collapsed to the cold metallic floor. Kathrya was engulfed by darkness, her strength spent and the last thought in her mind being that she had succeeded.

---------- ---------- ----------

Rinoa saw her friends coming to her rescue, and she shouted, "I am all right! Help Kathrya!" – she then wept from weariness and relief that it was all over.

Selphie and Fujin went to tend the singer, while Seifer and Zell took care of the sorceress. SeeD and Resistance training proved their efficiency once more, as they all worked like a team to control the situation. Marla went outside to call for help on the transmitter in her car, leaving the others to take care of the two wounded women.

Chrislen Khosgrove, or what was left of him, wasn't a concern anymore. The man was now a bloody mess on the wall, but parts of his ravaged body still retained some measure of life and twitched distressingly. Rinoa had managed to control the release of her powers well and not harm her friends, but there was nothing she could do for him – a hard choice had to be made after all. In spite of all he'd done, she would still feel bad for him for no one deserved such a messy and painful death.

The next hours passed in a blur, as a medic team arrived from Balamb Garden and both women were brought to the infirmary. Fortunately, Kathrya's condition was serious but not fatal, and after learning of this Rinoa allowed herself to sleep.

---------- ---------- ----------

Squall finally arrived to the infirmary, his concern for Rinoa was at the front of his mind and he stormed into the room to find her connected to various monitors and an IV. He stood over her, fighting the tears that stung his eyes and gently caressed her face.

"Rinny, please, I have no right to be here… but I…." – the tears finally came, from relief to know that she was alive, fear for her well being, and guilt for his own actions. He kissed her brow, cursing himself for not being there to protect her, as was a knight's duty. He prayed that she would be all right, with a fervor that he had never felt in his entire life.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open, and she weakly said, "Squall?"

"R-Rinoa…" – seized by the strength of his emotions he gently embraced her, and kissed her lips with tenderness. To his relief she responded, but somehow this was different – it felt… unusual.

Kathrya wondered what was going on. She felt Rinoa's feelings for Squall, having absorbed some of the sorceress's emotions, and now she was dreaming that he was kissing her. It was so sweet, and so soothing… and he felt so sad, so lost, so in need of warmth and comforting. It was a pleasant, if weird dream, and she was so weary – too tired to think…

***AHEM!***

Squall looked towards the room's door, and there was… "Rinoa!"

"Who did you expect?" She asked with a frown.

"But… who… you…" He blabbered incoherently.

Kathrya managed to say in a whisper, "Huh, hi, I am Kathrya, pleased to meet you…"

Unaware of the mime's abilities, the dark-haired man was in a state of utter confusion. He looked from the figure in the doorway to the one resting on the bed. Finally figuring out his mistake, he stormed out of the room. On his way out he stated, "Huh, glad to see that you are all right… I, huh, have things to take care of."

After he had left, Rinoa went to sit beside Kathrya. The younger woman offered weakly, "I am sorry, I thought I was dreaming…"

"Don't worry, you look so much like me it's understandable." Stated the raven-haired woman softly caressing the mime's brow in a friendly gesture, "And at any rate it means that he still cares for me…"

"He does, Rinoa," replied Kathrya, "He aches to be with you, that much I felt from him… but there is a painful darkness in his heart."

"Hush," said the sorceress gently, "You need your rest, and I'll keep you company so sleep now."

After the singer fell in a deep slumber, Rinoa mused about what she had just witnessed. Somehow it meant that Squall had feelings for her, strong feelings that even he couldn't deny. Maybe there was something there, and a tiny spark of hope lighted in her heart.

After all, a spark - no matter how small - was all that was needed to start a roaring fire.

Or rekindle it…

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~

Next Chapter:   _Revelations_. Telling the truth is often painful, but it can also be liberating.


	10. X - Revelations

This chapter is dedicated to my favorite author on _fanfiction.net_, **_Ashbear_** - a talented lady and gifted writer – whose work has been a source of great pleasure and inspiration to me. Thank you for writing such wonderful tales, _Ashbear_, and thus allowing me to tread the landscape of your boundless imagination. And you have my heartfelt gratitude for your constant support. - Vick

********** **X – _Revelations_** **********

"Will you come see me again tomorrow, Rinny?" Asked Kathrya.

"Yes, I'll come by after breakfast." Replied the raven-haired woman.

It had been a week since their ordeal had ended. Rinoa was able to open her right eye by now, but her face was still showing the signs of the mistreatment she had received. As for the singer, she was quickly recovering from the blood-loss, and was recuperating better from the trial than predicted. Dr.Kadowaki always thought better to let the body heal itself, instead of using magic abusively, and so they let nature follow its course.

It had been decided that Kathrya would remain in Garden for her protection. Rinoa noticed that her hair and features were returning to their original forms, and that the young woman was getting stronger by the day. They had also become fast friends, and the artist had agreed to perform for free at the Festival. Selphie, of course, was in heaven at the news and had widely publicized the event.

Rinoa hadn't seen Squall since the incident with Kathrya, for he was leading the investigation into the tentative to manipulate Timber's elections. Dr.Kadowaki had put her on a weeklong mandatory rest, and she had a lot of time on her hands. It was why she took the opportunity to spend time with the singer, for they really enjoyed each other's company.

She went back to her dorm after a late dinner, and changed into her nightgown. She was getting ready to slip under the covers when there was a knock at her door. She was surprised to find Squall standing there, dressed in his customary attire minus the leather jacket.

"Hi, Rinoa." He said tentatively, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you for asking." She replied candidly.

"Are you in any pain?" He continued.

"No, it's just a few cuts and bruises," She reassured him, "Nothing serious."

"I just wanted to tell you, we captured the rest of Chrislen Khosgrove's group. Furthermore, they confessed and gave us the names of the Galbadian officials behind all this. It's over for them and Kathrya's family is safe." He informed her, "I just thought that you'd want to know."

As he made to leave, Rinoa put her hand on his arm, "Squall, I sense that there is something else."

He breathed deeply, obviously gathering his courage, "Yes, may I come in?"

"Of course." She answered, stepping aside to let him pass, and then closing the door behind her.

Squall walked to the window and peered into the deepening darkness. She just waited expectantly for him to say something, feeling that she should let him take the initiative.

"Rinoa," He started, "When I broke up with you, well… I should have done it differently."

"I still don't understand why, Squall." She replied softly.

He finally turned around and faced her, "Listen, there are things about me that you don't know. Just trust me when I say that I'll never be able to fulfill your needs, that I'll never be able to satisfy you. I love you, and that is why I have to set you free."

"So that's it?" She exclaimed, "You just decide that it's over, and I have to accept it without an explanation?"

"Whatever."

Rinoa had had enough, "Well, let ME tell you something, Mr.Leonhart!"

He was taken aback by her reaction, "Rinoa, listen…"

"No, you will listen to me this time!" She ordered, "I have been supportive, I have been patient, and I have done my best to give you your space."

He just remained silent, which fueled her emotions even more.

"Squall, I have never been a clingy or demanding girlfriend." She continued, "I don't pretend to understand what you've been through being an orphan and all, but I respected your needs, and I respected the way you are. By Hyne! I love you the way you are, and I don't want to change you, Squall."

"I know, Rinoa."

"So what is it?" She demanded, "Have you grown tired of me? Or do you want to see other people? I can understand those things, I will not like it but I will live with it. So just tell me why you want to break us…"

He looked hard at her, "Do you really want to understand what I feel?"

"Well, yes."

"You have to promise to answer my questions, and be warned that you might hate me for it."

Rinoa didn't like where this was going, but she knew that it was their last chance at reconciliation. She decided to bet everything on this throw of the dice, for too much was at stake.

"I promise." She said firmly.

"Did you and Seifer have sex together?" Asked Squall.

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"You heard me."

There was disappointment in her voice, "Is that what this is all about?"

"It's not easy when one has a painful secret, isn't it?" He continued, "Some things are better kept to oneself."

"But why…" she insisted.

"As I said, some things are better kept hidden, that way they hurt less people…"

"Is that what you feel?" asked Rinoa, "That it is better to run from me rather than tell me what the matter is?"

"Yes, and from your reaction I get it that the answer to my question is also '_Yes'_."

She looked him straight in the eyes, and took a deep breath before replying, "Yes, Squall. We did, but we were both so drunk that we passed out and don't remember a thing."

"Why did you never tell me about it?"

"It was in the past," She explained, "And I didn't think you'd want to know anyway."

"Were you afraid that I would think less of you because of it?"

"Well, maybe… I guess… it's not something that I am proud of."

"Was it painful to say it to me?"

"Yes." She confessed, looking at him expectantly.

Squall looked down to hide the pain in his eyes, "You wanted to keep that to yourself, because it was just too hard to tell me… because you feared how I would take it."

"I never told you because it would just stand between us." Said the sorceress softly.

"I think that you know how I feel now." He continued, "Many things can tear us apart, but believe me that I don't care about your past – that I can deal with."

"So, if it's not about the past, what is it then?"

"It's about what I am, and the future I can't offer you…"

Rinoa was more puzzled than ever, "What is it, Squall? What can be so terrible that you can't even tell me?"

Squall sat on the edge of her bed, gazing at the floor. This was it, he had promised and he had to tell her now. She wouldn't mock or despise him like Morgana had, Rinoa wasn't like that, but she might pity him – and that was even worse. One way or the other he would lose her, but he had already accepted that fact.

"Squall?" – her sweet voice was filled with concern, and it gave him the courage to confess it all.

"Rinoa, I'll never be able to satisfy you because…" he began.

"Yes?" She encouraged him.

"I am impotent…"

There, it was out. Actually it felt good to finally say it out loud, to share the pain with someone else. At least he knew that his secret would be safe with her. He didn't know how she would react, but he really wasn't prepared for what she did next.

Rinoa sat beside him, and stated matter-of-factly, "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He apologized, "I just postponed the inevitable, I was too happy with you…"

She looked at him gently, "Squall, you are not impotent. Remember that night, after the musical show?"

"Yes, that's the night I broke up with you"

"You had an erection, Squall." She affirmed, "I felt it, and it proves that you are mistaken."

"That is true," He conceded, "But it didn't last…"

Her hand softly cupped his face, "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

He had told her that much, her hand touching his skin was soothing, and felt the need to unburden himself. Whatever she thought of him wouldn't be made worse anyway. Maybe now they could still be friends, even if being lovers was, to him, impossible.

"Yes." he simply replied.

"Tell me about it?" She said, her words more of a plea than a demand.

"It happened about six months before I met you the first time. Her name was Morgana, she was a good five years my elder." He began after a moment, "She was a military guest from Galbadia, and she pursued me ardently."

"What happened?" She prompted him.

"I guess that I was a challenge to her, and so she made her intentions very clear. One evening we ended up in her dorm, in the guests' section, and I decided that I wanted to know what the big fuss about sex was all about."

Telling of his ordeal was obviously hard for him, but he continued, "She was aggressive and demanding. The same thing happened as when I was with you. The more I tried to force myself, the less aroused I became. I panicked and left her room in a hurry."

"How did she respond?" Asked Rinoa, as gently as she could.

"Not well…" Admitted Squall, "While I was trying to get dressed, she looked at me with contempt and called me a _half-man_, and other things I rather not repeat…"

Rinoa suddenly understood it all. A man, as reserved and perfectionist as Squall, would be put under a lot of emotional stress in such a situation. It would be enough to make him doubt himself. Knowing how important men considered their ability to perform, he must have been completely humiliated.

"I better leave." He said and stood up, "Good night, Rinoa. I trust that this will remain between us."

Her words, and her hands gently taking his, stopped him, "Squall, please stay."

"We have nothing more to talk about…"

"Not to talk," She corrected him, looking at him hopefully, "Stay the night."

He slowly faced her, "Rinoa, I just told you that I can't…"

"No, don't worry. I just want to sleep beside you," she continued, " I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Rinoa…"

"Please?"

He was tired of his self-imposed solitude, and suddenly the thought of returning to his empty dorm became unbearable. There would be no harm in sharing her bed, right? - There were no expectations and no demands, and it was just sleeping and nothing else after all.

"All right," He agreed, "I will stay, but just to sleep."

"Just to sleep." She also agreed, then smiled and slid under the covers. Squall stripped down to his boxer shorts and joined her, lying on his back and putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes…"

It wasn't long before her even breathing told him that she was deeply asleep. He felt the worries and the tension ebb away from him. It was the result of telling her about his painful memory, and of the welcomed feeling of her warm body against his.

A peacefulness he had never before experienced overcame him, and he gratefully embraced it. In the dimness he could just make out Rinoa's relaxed features, and he thought about how beautiful she was. The scars on her face didn't mar that beauty, for hers was also a beauty of the soul.

'_Maybe sharing one's feelings isn't so difficult after all_." Thought Squall.

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N: Originally the fic was meant to end here, but I felt that something was missing. I don't know yet how it will conclude – I hope that you will all like how it turns out.

And Jennifer, it would seem that you figured it out. I bow to your perspicacity ;)

Vick


	11. XI - Angel Of The Morning

********** **XI – _Angel Of The Morning_** **********

When Squall awoke he was laying on his left side, facing Rinoa who was on her back. It had been a warm night, and she had pushed the covers down. Her right hand rested on her midriff, and her head was pillowed on her bent left arm, facing away from him. Her eye was still slightly swollen - the skin around it taking a yellowish hue - but her lip and the rest of her features were almost healed. The bruises on her body were also disappearing, but the numerous cuts would leave fine scars as a reminder of her misadventure. It didn't matter to him, nothing else mattered apart having her safely back.

'_And being beside her_,' he silently admitted.

The strap of her nightgown had slipped from her shoulder, partially uncovering her right breast. His hand tentatively approached it, but his fingers stopped a few millimeters short of her body – unwilling to disturb her peaceful form. Strong, deeply buried longings surfaced in the dark-haired man, and an overwhelming sentiment of tenderness filled him for this brave and gentle woman beside him. A sentiment that demanded to be expressed… somehow…

Somehow…

He gently kissed her bare shoulder, her skin soft and warm under his lips. He was ready to give all he had, and all he was to have other mornings like this one, awakening by her side, watching her breathe, and knowing that she felt the same way he did. His kisses continued their exploration, in such an involved manner that he didn't notice her eyes opening, and her face slowly turning towards him.

"G'morning, Squall." Said Rinoa languorously, as she awoke to the feeling of his lips on the tender skin of her breast, the sweet and pleasant sensation gently shaking away the last remnants of slumber.

"Huh, I…" He blurted out guiltily.

"It's all right, it feels good." She reassured him.

Squall looked into her hazel-eyes, following the curve of her face with his hand. He knew that he loved her. He knew that he didn't want to lose her, but his handicap made all his dreams unattainable.

"Listen, Rinoa." He started, "Sex is important in a marriage and…"

"Yes, Squall." She interrupted him, "Sex is important, but it's not the only thing."

A small ray of hope shone through his heart, "But will you be able to live with my problem?"

She decided to be sincere, "I don't know, but all relationships have challenges to face. All I am asking is for you to give me a chance."

"What do you want from me, Rinny?"

"Nothing you cannot give." She said.

"No, I mean right now…"

Just do what you were doing, please…"

He carefully joined his lips to hers, in a soft lingering kiss. His hands tentatively explored her body, feeling her through the fabric of her nightgown. Rinoa gently stroked his back, massaging his shoulders, doing her best to make him relax. She knew that they would have to take it slow, and she accepted that reality - she would cross a thousand seas for him, and even more.

For a long, tender moment they kissed and touched, simply enjoying the intimacy and sweetness of their caresses. Suddenly, the growl of hunger from her stomach made him start and laugh. She joined in the laugher, happy at seeing him this way.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, will you come with me?"

"I have to stop by my office, but I'll join you in about fifteen minutes."

Seeing Rinoa's unbelieving expression, he reassured her, "Nida and Xu have been asking to have more responsibility, and so I gave them some administrative duties while I was away. With Cid taking care of finances, Xu planning missions, and Nida going though reports I have more free time now."

"And how are they faring?" Inquired Rinoa.

A smile actually came to his features, "Great, I should have delegated some of my duties sooner. Xu loves her new job, and Nida is amazing at organizing paperwork. He has prioritized everything and only gives me what needs my immediate attention. I am seriously considering giving them both a promotion, for things are running really smoothly now."

"Well then," She announced, "Lets get dressed, I'm ravenous."

---------- ---------- ----------

When the hazel-eyed woman entered the cafeteria, she spotted Selphie and went to sit with her. "Good morning, Sephy." She greeted her friend merrily.

"Good morning, Rinny." Replied the brunette, "Wow, you sure look happy today, and…"

"What?" Said Rinoa puzzled at her friend's inquisitive look.

Selphie remarked, "Your eyes sparkle, your lips are redder, and you look really relaxed and… Oh, sweet Hyne! You got laid!"

"Hush, Selphie!" Ordered the dark-haired woman, "I didn't, and I don't want the whole Garden thinking that."

The young woman's emerald-eyes clearly said that she didn't believe her friend, "Don't give me that, you look as happy as a kitten that's been in the cream."

"Nothing happened, I swear." Declared Rinoa.

The brunette refused to be placated so easily, "All right, I believe you, but can you tell me with whom you _didn't do anything_?"

"Selphie!"

At that moment, Squall arrived. He got a tray and went to sit with the two women.

"Hiya, Squall!" Piped Selphie happily.

"Good morning, Selphie." He replied.

Selphie noticed Squall's unusually cheerful demeanor, and her eyes went from him to Rinoa in sudden understanding. "Well, got to go," Announced the perky girl, sensing that three would be a crowd. As she was leaving, she winked at Rinoa at gave her the thumbs up.

Fortunately, the dark-haired man didn't notice the exchange. "Rinny, you want to get together for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." She replied delighted, "When do you want us to meet here?"

"I thought that we could go to Balamb." He offered, "Maybe it's time we act as a real couple."

Rinoa just nodded her agreement. Another sea had just been crossed, and it brought them that much more closely together.

---------- ---------- ----------

After breakfast Rinoa went to visit Kathrya as promised, and saw with gladness that the girl looked in great health. The Festival was but five days away, and the artist had prepared something special for her friend.

"Rinny," She greeted the sorceress "The doctor has agreed to let me go prepare my act."

"I thought that you were only going to sing a few of your compositions." Answered Rinoa.

"I'll do better than that." Said Kathrya grinning "I wrote a song specially for you, and I'll have dancers while I perform it."

The hazel-eyed woman was positively pleased, "That is really nice of you. What inspired it?"

"Your feelings for Squall still linger inside of me." Said Kathrya "It all came to me of its own volition, it happens sometimes when I am faced with strong emotions."

"I thought that you would be back to yourself after a few days."

"Yes, but you two share an incredible strong bond." Explained the singer "It's like two melodies, different but complementing each other, entwining… growing together..."

Rinoa smiled at this, "I never could put this feeling into words, I'll have to remember what you just said."

"Words are a poor substitute to describe feelings." Continued Kathrya with a forlorn look in her eyes, "In song we can sometimes convey some of it, and share part of that beauty…"

"I am sure that it will be wonderful."

"I hope so, for it will be my gift to you. And if you want me to sing at your wedding, I'll be honored to."

'_Wedding?_' thought Rinoa. She didn't want to plan too much ahead into the future, these past few hours had filled her heart with hope, but she just wanted to enjoy what she had with Squall right now.

"Rinoa?" Inquired a concerned Kathrya.

"I would love that." Honestly replied the young sorceress, with a happy smile.

---------- ----------- ----------

The day passed and they had dinner in Balamb as Squall had promised. They returned to the same restaurant as that painful evening, but this time his feelings were the complete opposite of what they had been back then. Upon returning to Garden, he walked her to her dorm and acted on the decision that he had reached during the day.

"Rinoa, would you like me to stay with you tonight?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she answered, "I don't want any more lonely nights."

"Me neither…"

The following nights, Squall shared her bed again. She was patient, and let him set the pace of their newfound intimacy. Finding him beside her in the morning filled her heart with happiness, and his touch soothed her very soul.

He was learning to express his feelings in caresses and kisses, and even in words. She didn't need more at the moment, for she had almost lost him and the joy of having him back was the most wonderful of blessings.

Things would sort themselves out somehow.

All would come in good time…

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	12. XII - Healing

********** **XII – _Healing _************

The Garden's Ball took place on a warm evening, and people enjoyed the live entertainment. Kathrya's troop had insisted on performing for free, it was their way to repay the SeeDs for her rescue. Selphie, of course, was ecstatic. This was one event that would not soon be forgotten, and she received many congratulations for the great job she did organizing everything.

But no one could be happier than a certain raven-haired woman. In the last few days her life had taken a turn for the better, and it was all because of the man she loved. A noticeable change had occurred in him, slowly melting away his shell.

Rinoa noticed that the stage was being prepared for Kathrya's performance. The instruments were moved at the left of the raised dais, and the Mime also went to take her place there, attired in a simple evening dress of a creamy hue. Five couples took place in the center and to the right, the men wore dark-blue pants trimmed with gold and white shirts, and the women light-blue gowns with golden sashes.

As the first notes of a _Rumba_ filled the air, the couples started gliding gracefully. Rinoa remarked that two of the dancers were dark-haired, and their clothes were of a lighter hue than those of their companions. The routine seemed to center on those two, as they moved sensuously around each other.

Kathrya's voice rose, warm and assured. The words flowed through the room, entwining themselves around the dancers, conveying sensuality and desire.

_I never knew what happiness was_

_Before you came and took my hand_

_Your loving kiss closed my eyes_

_And then I knew that all my life_

_I will always love you…_

_I need not fear the darkest night_

_Because you are here by my side_

_I'll make no vows that I can't keep_

_But this much I know is true_

_I will always love you…_

The tempo of the Rumba accelerated, suggesting passion after the slower beginning. The main couple's movements became faster and then they separated at the last verse, the man turning his back on his companion.

_I will always love you_

_Even if the stars fall from the sky_

_I will always love you_

_Nothing will ever keep us apart_

_I will always love you_

_No matter what life throws our way_

_I will always love you_

_And should I ever lose you_

_I will still love you…_

The woman gently moved, reaching a pleading hand to her partner and then putting both her hands to her heart. The other dancers retreated to the corners of the stage, looking on the scene with sadness.

After a short pause, mainly occupied by the piano, the singer resumed her recital. The man now turned to the woman, and tentatively approached her. She raised her head and again reached out to him.

_No one could ever take your place_

_No one can ever replace your embrace_

_So please never walk away…_

_But if you ever do_

_I will still love you…_

Both dancers plunged into each other's arms, and went into an intricate routine without missing a beat. Meanwhile the four other couples turned around the stage, keeping a respectful distance from the two protagonists.

_Time will pass, my love_

_Our youth will be_

_But a sweet memory_

_Cherished in our hearts_

_I'll look into your eyes_

_Feel your loving lips on mine_

_And know deep inside_

_That I'll still love you…_

At the languorous tone of this verse, the main couple paused. They trailed their right hands up their partner's left tight, continuing the long of their arms and finally gently cupping each other's faces. Drawing themselves to each other they kissed tenderly, in a really convincing manner. As the tempo accelerated once again, they pulled away reluctantly and traveled skillfully along the length of the stage.

_I will always love you_

_Even if the stars fall from the sky_

_I will always love you_

_Nothing will ever keep us apart_

_I will always love you_

_There will never be a doubt_

_And should I take my last breath_

_With it I shall cry that_

_I will always love you…_

_I will always love…_

_You…_

The dancers gently stopped and kissed their partners with need. The people present in the Reception Room remained enthralled for a long moment, a dreamy look on their faces. At some point, someone realized that the performance was over and started clapping his hands appreciatively. This broke the charm and the whole room erupted in deafening applause.

From the corner of her eye, Rinoa saw Seifer kissing Fujin. She smiled at the sight, for she was happy that life had finally smiled on them. She had seen Zell with Marla earlier, but they had vanished Hyne knows where. Selphie was nearby, laughing at something Irvine had said. Quistis and Nida were holding hands, but predictably they were more reserved about showing affection in public.

"What are you smiling at?" Inquired Squall.

"At all the happiness around us." She simply replied.

He was satisfied with her answer. To him Rinoa was about happiness, for she had opened his eyes and eased his pain. Sharing her nights, touching her body, those were things he could never do without anymore. She had changed his life, and for that he would be forever grateful.

The arrival of Kathrya shook him out of his musings. "Beautiful presentation, Miss Moonbrook." Said the Commander "It was such a great idea to have real couples up there. It made for a most convincing show."

"Huh, thank you," replied Kathrya, "But they were not couples. I guess that they got caught up in their performance."

At her man's wide-eyed expression of surprise, Rinoa chuckled. After having a drink with the singer and their friends, they danced for a few songs. Squall proposed that they retire for the night, and she gratefully agreed.

---------- ---------- -----------

They were using his dorm now, for it had a bigger bed and a private bathroom. Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed with gladness that the bruises were fading away. '_If only the scars of the mind could heal as easily,_' She thought, and smiled as she realized that Squall and herself had traveled a long road, and that in spite of all they were together. After brushing her teeth, she took out her nightgown but he stopped her.

"You don't need to wear that tonight, if you don't want to…" He said tentatively.

"Squall?"

He didn't respond, but helped her undress. She returned the favor, and for a long time they exchanged caresses and kisses. They lay on the soft covers, embraced as they had done for the previous nights - The difference being that there was no clothing between them now.

His calloused hands were surprisingly gentle, as his fingers played on her naked skin, touching her with care and tenderness. She tasted him, inebriated by his manly scent and the feel of his healthy, and strong body. Over and over they claimed each other's lips, in an attempt to be joined by their life-giving breaths. But their kisses, sometimes gentle, sometimes fierce, weren't enough to sate what their whole beings wanted, what they had waited for so long.

For way too long…

Trusting his innermost feelings once again, Squall whispered to his lover's ear, "Rinny, I want to give you pleasure."

He laid her down and glided down her body, leaving a long trail of loving kisses until he reached his intended destination. He looked up and softly inquired, "Tell me what to do."

She didn't need to give him many instructions. His need and his passion made up for his inexperience. He drank the sweet nectar of her pleasure, exacting moans of delight from her parted lips. Her breathing accelerated and she moved unconsciously, gratefully giving in to his ministrations.

His own arousal increased, building up on his own desire. He finally noticed the reaction of his body, and hesitated for a moment in surprise. As she gave a little involuntary grunt of disappointment, he gave all his attention back to his lover and resumed his caress.

Rinoa's movements were becoming more frantic, her moans louder. The sensations building up inside her overwhelmed all reason, and became her whole universe. Nothing else mattered but the gift the man she loved was freely giving, nothing else mattered but embracing the closeness they were sharing.

"Squall!"  She suddenly called his name, and her hands gripped the covers as she climaxed. Rinoa then she fell back on the mattress, and gently pulled him to her. "Squall… Squall…" She called softly, caressing him as he went back up and buried his face in her hair. The emotions proved too strong, and tears were released from her eyes.

"Rinny? You are crying?" He said with concern.

"It's because I am happy." She reassured him, hugging him tight.

She noticed his erection and his expectant expression, "I want this too." She said.

Squall understood what she meant. 

Had he been more experienced, and less impatient, he would have gone about it in a calmer manner. But as it was, he couldn't find her entrance, even with her trying to indicate to him where to position himself.

"Let me help you." She offered gently, noting his increasing frustration, and guided him. She was well prepared, and he entered her easily but way too eagerly. Rinoa's eyes widened and she cried in pain.

*** OW!!! ***

Squall immediately pulled away, apologizing profusely, "Oh, Rinny. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked in wonder as a few drops of blood stained the sheet between her legs. '_This can't be, it just can't be_', she thought in astonishment.

"Rinoa?" Inquired Squall, with growing concern.

"It's all right, Squall." She said, "I think this is normal… the first time…"

"But, you and Seifer…"

"It never happened," she mused out loud, "He was too drunk."

"Don't you remember pain, or blood on the sheets?" he asked, utterly puzzled.

"Not all women experience pain, or bleeding the first time." She lectured him, and then smiled with humor as she added, "I guess I'm one of the unlucky ones, huh?"

He cast his eyes down, "I wish I wasn't the one to cause you pain…"

She took his face in her hands looking into his eyes, "Don't say that, please. I had to live through this some day, and I am glad it is with a man that I love and who cares for me."

He smiled but she could see that he was not convinced. She suddenly realized that this could be devastating for him, he would feel guilty and it might destroy all they had accomplished in the past few days.

She couldn't ignore the pain inside her, but she endured it for his sake. Still holding his head, she kissed him with passion, playing her tongue inside his mouth. She sensuously touched his body, doing her best to arouse him.

She was rewarded when she felt his manhood, hard and fully erect. She made him lie down, and taking him in her hand she began a stroking motion. Squall made to rise, but she gently pushed him back.

"I want to give you pleasure." She said in a hushed tone.

He submitted to her touch, trusting her completely. His arousal built up quickly, in an almost painful way that demanded release. It was more than the purely physical pleasure, for he felt a closeness to her that he never thought could be so strong.

It didn't take long before his body tensed in ecstasy, his seed flowing in an indisputable proof that finally healed his mind and soul. He then drew her to him and she rested in his arms, satisfied and fulfilled to be in his loving embrace.

"Rinoa," he whispered, "You have made me whole…"

He wasn't expecting a reply, and so she just hugged him. They remained like that for a while, and then took a quick shower and changed the sheets for fresh ones. Contented, their needs sated, they simply enjoyed each other's reassuring presence. Their relationship had just reached a new level, and they had crossed yet another sea.

Squall suddenly turned to her, and asked, "Rinoa, did we make love?"

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Well," he explained, "We didn't really have intercourse, but we were intimate and pleasured each other. Does it count?"

She had to admit that it was food for thought. "Lets see," she said, "If lovemaking is to express one's love and affection by being physically intimate, then yes, we did make love."

"Thank you." He told her, satisfied with her answer.

"For what?" She inquired, smiling happily.

"Just for being you." He answered.

Rinoa noticed with gladness that the pain was subsiding. At any rate, she was experiencing such great happiness that she didn't care anyway. Their future looked bright and filled with hope. And that is all she really wanted, all she had ever wished for since she had realized her feelings for him… so long ago it seemed.

That night two souls remained closely embraced, and their unique melodies rose and joined, strong and pure. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but who ever knows? Life is not a straightforward road, but a vast uncharted expanse in which many journeys are to be experienced. None of that mattered to the two lovers though, for in this world of uncertainties they knew that they would stand together. Together to give each other strength, together to share in all things, and together to face whatever challenges stood in their path.

Unbeknownst to them, another journey was about to begin…

********** ********** **********

~ To Be Continued ~


	13. XIII - A New Journey

********** **XIII – _A New Journey_** **********

'_No relationship is perfect, not all slates are clean… what's essential is how the individuals deal with the problems_…' - Ashbear

A year later.

Once again she couldn't sleep, and she rose to stare out the window. She looked out into the night, the full Moon casting ghostly shadows on the landscape. She pondered the events of the past year, for so much had happened - so much joy and so much pain.

Next week it would be eight months that they had gotten married, officially speaking. It had been the social event of the decade, with officials and media representatives from all over the world in attendance. Her own father had walked her down the aisle, symbolizing forgiveness and union – it had been an honest gesture, as she had worked hard to patch things up with him. And then the festivities had lasted for three days, leaving them exhausted.

But the real wedding to her - the one which memory she cherished - had taken place a month before the public one. It had been an intimate, and quiet ceremony with a few friends present. She had been attired in a modest white gown, with carnations in her hair and had carried a simple bouquet that had been caught by Quistis. All had seemed so beautiful, so filled with happiness and so perfect back then. 

Quite unexpectedly, they had had joyous news a few months afterwards. Of course, Edea had warned her about motherhood. Few sorceresses had been mothers, for the inner fires that gave them their powers also rendered them barren. For a few blissful weeks she thought that she was one of the lucky ones, and that she would be able to bring that new life into the world. Alas, the pregnancy had quickly become difficult.

It had already been more than two months since the miscarriage. She remembered how Squall had come back from a mission, to find her weeping in the infirmary. He had held her, and tried his best to comfort her. But he didn't know how to cope with her ensuing depression, and a distance had insinuated itself between them since then. He was still gentle with her, but dealt with his own pain in the only way he knew – by building a shell around himself. Rinoa knew that she hadn't made things easy for him, but she loved him – that much she was sure of – and suffered from the present situation.

Squall hadn't been sleeping either, and he silently went to join her. For many nights now he had been hurting to hold her, despairing to find a way to comfort the woman he loved. He just didn't know how, for even if he was more open now, he still dealt poorly with feelings. He wished he were like Zell, outspoken and demonstrative, or like Irvine, caring and always knowing what to say in difficult situations. But he wasn't, he was Squall Leonhart, and all he could do was to speak from the heart.

She suddenly felt his arms around her, his lips near her ear whispered, "Rinoa, I don't want to lose you."

She turned to face him, responding to his embrace, "I don't want to lose you either. I am sorry I've been pushing you away."

"No, Rinny," He corrected her gently, "I am sorry I don't know how to help you, to just be there for you."

"I know that you're always here for me, Squall."

His next words made her look up, "Why do you always have to pay in pain? How I wish that I could take it upon myself. I feel so helpless…"

A smile came to her features, as a ray of sunlight shining through dark clouds. He might not be good with words, but this was exactly what she needed – to know that he still loved her and cared for her. She needed him to be whole, and she needed him to feel alive.

"Make love to me…" She demanded softly.

They both wanted reassurance, and slowly began to undress. Their lovemaking was not passionate, but it was gentle and tender. They had both missed that intimacy, and by that simple action they renewed the vows that united them in a special and treasured manner.

Sometimes the simplest things hold the deepest meaning. And in those shared moments of pleasure and love, they celebrated the gift of Life in pure defiance of the cruel destiny that had visited them. They defied Fate and Death itself, in touch and in words, their union a song that their unique melodies made rise strong and pure once more.

As she rested in his arms, Squall decided to breach a topic he had been pondering for a few days. "Rinoa, do you still want children?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "But you know that it's nearly impossible. Why do you ask?"

He looked at her tenderly before replying, "Well, there are children out there who need a loving family."

"You mean adopting an orphan?" Said Rinoa, sudden hope filling her heart.

 "I just think that we have much to offer." Continued the dark-haired man, "Would it make a difference if you didn't carry that child inside you?"

Rinoa had not thought about that option, but was really exited about the idea. "I wouldn't carry our child in my womb," She added, "But I would still carry him or her in my heart…"

"Then I will talk to Matron tomorrow, she is still helping children find suitable parents."

Rinoa embraced him tightly, comforted what had just passed between them. '_What could be better than giving her love to someone who really needed it?_' She thought with happiness, cuddling closer to Squall. For the first time in many weeks she slept soundly, and woke up to a glorious new day.

---------- ---------- ----------

With a good word from Edea things went smoothly. Soon enough, Rinoa and Squall were informed that a child was awaiting them at the Timber Orphanage. Three days later, they were in Timber. They walked to the orphanage, which was a well-maintained place with children running about. They were made to wait in the director's office, and Rinoa could hardly contain her fretfulness.

Selphie had accompanied them with her first born, little Thorgo. The brunette was once again heavy with child. She and Irvine had made it clear that they wanted a big family, and - as they put it humorously - '_were working hard at it_'. Fujin had also come for emotional support. The woman was fiercely loyal to those she befriended, and had greatly helped Rinoa in the last few months. She was pregnant too, a noticeable swelling and a calm bearing as consequences of her condition.

Sensing her raven-haired friend's nervousness, Selphie gently touched her shoulder. "Everything will work out fine, Rinny." She offered.

"FINE" agreed the silver-haired woman, also placing a comforting hand on Rinoa's arm.

At that moment, Balnah Erssen, the orphanage's director, entered with a little bundle in her arms. She was a middle-aged woman with a sweet demeanor, and smiled warmly at the gathered assembly. "This boy was found on the orphanage's steps, a week ago." She explained, "He is around three months old, and nothing is known of his parents."

The little one looked around at the gathered adults with big, curious eyes, and the older woman continued, "He will need a lot of love to give him a better start in life." She paused for a moment, and then resumed, "I thought that a young child would be better for you, Rinoa. Here, hold him."

The instant Rinoa took the baby in her arms, so tiny and so defenseless, her heart went out to him. She knew, in the deepest place of her soul, that she would love him as her own. All her instincts told her that she had to - no - that she must care for this beautiful and innocent being.

Her eyes were misty, as she turned to her husband and declared, "Squall, he needs us…"

The dark-haired man, usually so reserved, was experiencing strong emotions. He managed to talk through the lump in his throat, "And we need him..."

--------------

Little Lagos, named after his grandfather, would prove to be a blessing. He would grow to be a strong, and happy child. His dark-gray eyes would usually sparkle with laughter, and he would bring great joy to his adoptive parents.

---------------

But for now, it was the first night Lagos spent with his new family. Squall watched his wife putting their son to bed, giving thanks for the happiness life had bestowed upon them.

As she was tucking Lagos for the night, the sorceress wondered - as she would often do over the years - what terrible twist of fate had forced his parents to give him away. She wished that there were some way to make them know their child was loved, and provided for.

"Sleep tight, Sweetie." Said the raven-haired woman to the sleeping baby, kissing his brow tenderly.

When she turned to leave the room, she noticed that Squall was looking at her with a smile on his features. The same smile he had had, on that night so long ago, when they had been on Garden's balcony and kissed for the first time. The smile that always melted her heart, and made her fall in love with him all over again – each and every time.

She embraced him, and he held her tight as he softly said, "I hope we will be good parents, Rinny."

"We will learn together, my Love." She replied.

He smiled again, "I love you… I love you both."

"As do I," she gently answered, "As do I…"

Another sea had been crossed.

And a wondrous journey had begun…

********** **_THE END_ ************


End file.
